A Thriller Romance
by SmoothLadyCriminal
Summary: My personal tribute to the late great and absolutely amazing King of Pop. We miss you and we love you, Michael Jackson! FINISHED
1. First Meeting

_**This is my tribute story to the late great and amazing King of Pop. He was my childhood idol and my first crush…laugh it up. However this is the story of Alexis, an 21 year old girl from the little seaside town of Midway, Rhode Island. She meets Michael Jackson at a benefit concert she helped organize. I'm always remembering Michael during the Bad era, because that's when I think he looks his best. However the songs are from his entire career.**_

_**I do not own the songs or any of the Jackson/celebrity characters.**_

_Today is the day,_ I thought as I got dressed that morning.  
Who am I? None other than the one and only Alexis Daniels…hardly. I am just another ordinary girl. I am a nerd…I was valedictorian of my graduating class. I live in a small but nice apartment with my little sister Rita. She is a sophomore in high school. My parents are military, so when they are shipped somewhere, Rita stayes with me. Rita's real name is Margarita. See, we're half Hispanic. My mom is Puerto Rican. Dad is white. However, Havenbrook Academy, the private school she attended, doesn't really like the fact that Rita has the name of an alcoholic drink so we shortened it. Thank God I have a simple name  
This is the day of the Midway Orphanage Benefit Concert that I helped organize. If I didn't hurry, I would be late. .  
I grabbed my car keys and headed to the seaside pavilion, where this shindig would be taken place. Naturally, it was packed. Thanks to one special guest. Michael Jackson was going to be here, along with Chris Brown, Bow Wow, and some other well known artists. Let's get one thing straight: I am a MJ fan till death takes me. But, I'm very shy too. Also clumsy. I hope I don't break anything today.  
I got there and went backstage, and talked to the real head honcho of this project. After I made sure everything was okay, I turned and started to walk away. But my ankle got caught in a cord and I started to fall.  
I felt arms go around me and pull me up.  
"You okay?" I heard a soft-spoken voice ask.  
I turned and froze. Michael Jackson was standing there, me still in his arms.  
"They should make sure the cords aren't in the way," he said, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess. Thank you, I'm fine," I said, and he let me go.  
Gary Kendricks, the head honcho, ran to me.  
"You okay, Lexi?" he asked. "Michael, this is Alexis Daniels, the young lady I told you about," he said.  
"Really? You're the girl who came up with this idea?" Michael asked with an astounded look on his face.  
"Well…Gary made it reality," I said, blushing.  
"She's just being modest," Gary said.  
"Well, great job. Both of you," Michael said, looking at me the entire time. He smiled and headed back to his dressing room.  
"Ahem…was that a flirtation I saw there?" Gary asked. He was gay, and he was 26. He was like a big brother who loved to take me shopping.  
"Please. That's Michael Jackson. I wouldn't dare-"  
"I was talking about on his part. He couldn't take his eyes off you. Trust me, Lexi, no one would dare accuse you of flirting," Gary interrupted.  
"I doubt it. Anyway, please get those cords out of the way. And when is Dee getting here-"  
"Whoa, Alexis. Calm down. You have spent so much time and energy on this. You are going to watch the whole concert from the front row. My treat. And Rita is too. She's already there, saving your seat. Now go, before I call security."  
"Oh, haha." I laughed, then walked to my seat.

**Michael's POV**

Alexis Daniels. I was sitting in the front of the mirror, spinning around in the chair, thinking. When Gary had first mentioned her, I thought she was an old woman. I had no clue a girl that beautiful could head this thing. The way Gary talked, she spent all her free time on this. Most girls I know, including, bless them, my sisters, would spend more time on their nails than planning a benefit for kids.  
Gosh she was beautiful. I kept spinning, but I was getting pretty dizzy. Green eyes, dark brown hair, tanned complexion. She was curvy, too, unlike most of the beanpoles that hang around my concerts.  
Gary came into the dressing room then.  
"Mr. Jackson-"  
I stopped spinning.  
"Please. It's Michael. Mr. Jackson is my-"gulp"-father. What is it, Gary?" I asked.  
"Just checking to make sure you're comfortable," he said.  
"Yes. May you sit down? I have a few questions."  
He laughed. "I figured you would," he said, sitting down. "Michael, I'm gay, so I have the intuition of a female. What about Alexis would you like to know?"  
"That obvious, huh?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, tell me all about her."  
"Where to start? The girl's a sweetheart. And a genius. She was valedictorian of her graduating class. But the poor girl is also clumsy and shy. She's 21, and she's single. She takes care of her little sister, Margarita. Rita, for short. She happens to be 17. Her parents are military. Mom's in Germany, Dad's in Russia. She's also mixed with Puerto Rican. But don't get it twisted, she only speaks English. Anything else?" he asked, taking a breath.  
"Nope. You covered it," I said after thinking.  
"Well, it's showtime. I'll show you to the wings, where you will have a perfect view of Alexis. You're going on last still, right?"  
"Of course," I replied.  
As I got up and put on my leather jacket, I came to a conclusion. I would find a way to get to know Alexis Daniels better.


	2. Heal the World

**Michael and Alexis have met. Let's say Michael is 27, which he will stay. I don't care what songs he sings in this. It's my Michael story. LOL**

**I do not own the songs or any of the Jackson/celebrity characters, blah blah blah lets get to it.**

**Alexis POV**

I sat beside my sister, and told her about my encounter with Michael.  
"Girl, you are so lucky. Michael is fiiiine. Kudos to Gary getting us these seats. We get close to the stars. And we get to sit next to the kiddies which is cool," Rita said.  
I rolled my eyes. The children from the orphanage were in the front rows too, as I decided it should be. Rita was just happy to skip school to be here. She hated that private school, but Dad was adamant about her going. The public schools were out for the day to attend the concert, but Havenbrook just dropped a $2,000 check to the cause so the kids could still attend school.  
"I know," I said, anxiously looking for Michael. Then I remembered he would be in the wings.  
"So, tell me…is he finer up close?" Rita asked.  
"You have no idea." I replied.  
"Does he have a nice body? Could you tell? Did you want to?' she teased.  
I was sure I was blushing. "There are kids around," I said.  
The concert started then, and she shut up.

**Michael POV**

I stood there watching her talk to another tanned girl. I imagined that was Rita. I studied Alexis during the time I had. She had a beautiful smile. Rita kept talking to her about a subject that was making Alexis blush. The part that made my heart melt was when she went to get a new ice cream for a little girl who dropped hers. She paid for it with her own money. No one I know now would do that for their own family, much less a stranger. Soon it was my turn, and I walked out with a smile on my face to the opening lines of "You are My Life"

Once all alone  
I was lost in a world of strangers  
No one to trust  
On my own, I was lonely  
You suddenly appeared  
It was cloudy before but now it's all clear  
You took away the fear  
And you brought me back to the light  
[CHORUS]  
You are the sun  
You make me shine  
Or more like the stars  
That twinkle at night  
You are the moon  
That glows in my heart  
You're my daytime my nighttime  
My world  
You are my life

Now I wake up everyday  
With this smile upon my face  
No more tears, no more pain  
'Cause you love me  
You help me understand  
That love is the answer to all that I am  
And I'm a better man  
Since you taught me by sharing your life  
[CHORUS 2x]  
You gave me strength  
When I wasn't strong  
You gave me hope when all hope was lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see  
Love was always here waiting for me  
[Chorus 3x]

I sang that song, then I decided to give the crowd something I know they wanted. So I performed "Billie Jean" next…and I did the moonwalk for the hell of it. The crowd went crazy. I chose that moment to look down at Alexis and smile. She blushed even redder.  
My last song was "Heal the World" and the kids joined me onstage for that one. What I wasn't expecting was Alexis to join them.

**Alexis POV**

Why did he have to be so damn cute? His smile was sexy as hell, and it sent shivers down my spine.  
When "Billie Jean" ended, I ushered the kids onstage. Leona, the little girl I bought another ice cream for wanted me to go with them, so I did, along with the orphanage director and Gary. Michael looked shocked, but pleased. Little Leona even got to sing by herself.  
After the song ended, Gary handed me a microphone and the total we'd collected.  
"You're not going to believe it," he whispered. He was crying, but he had a huge smile on his face.  
"Thank you so much for coming everyone. And thank you to our wonderful performers. Without you this wouldn't be possible," I paused, smiling back at Michael and the other performers.  
"I know you want to know hpw much we've raised, so let's find out together," I said. I opened the envelope and gasped.  
"Together, we've raised one m-million, two hundred th-thirty six thousand, four hundred and seventy two dollars and thirteen cents," I said, trying not to cry as the crowd cheered and the director of the orphanage almost fainted. I looked back at Gary and he shrugged, crying. The kids were cheering…they didn't even know how much money that was. As for me, I started to cry myself when I saw Michael wipe tears from his own eyes.


	3. Afterparty

**I believe we all know who donated those extra million bucks, huh? It starts getting good here! Don't forget to review!**

**I do not own the songs or any of the Jackson/celebrity characters, obviously. RIP Greatest Entertainer of All Time! Now let's get started.**

**Michael POV**

This is one of the things I love the most about charity-seeing the reaction of the people you donate your time and money to. I started crying myself.  
After everyone had left, the performers and the organizers were just leaving for the after party at the Marriott Hotel. I was all too happy to enjoy the quiet of the dressing room for a few minutes. I saw bears and roses galore…those would go in my curio back home.  
I came out of my dressing room minutes later. I was going to walk to my Trans Am (more inconspicuous…who would seriously suspect Michael Jackson of driving a Trans Am?) when I heard voices.  
"Gary, I can't believe this. There was only $236,472.13 when we counted right before I went outside. Where did that million dollars come from?" Alexis was saying.  
"I have my suspicions. But I think the person wanted to stay anonymous," Gary said. "Let's get to the after party. I bet Michael's just dying to see you."  
I smiled to myself. Yes, it was me. And Gary had it right on point…I wanted to stay secretive about it. And I was eager to see Alexis, so I walked out to my Trans Am and headed to the party.

**Alexis POV**  
At the after party, Gary and I found ourselves among a lot of cheering and clapping. The kids were there, and little Luis, a nine year old, came up to me.  
"Thank you for helping us out. Now the roof will be fixed, and the heater too, so we won't get cold at night," he said and hugged me. I wanted to cry all over again as the crowd cheered again.  
The director, Mrs. Potter, came up to me.  
"Alexis, I don't know how you did it, but thank you. And whoever donated that million dollars has my eternal gratitude. Thank you Alexis, this wouldn't be possible without your idea," she broke off, crying, and she hugged me.  
I went through so many thank yous, as did Gary. The music started then, and I sat at a table with Gary, Mrs. Potter, and three of the kids: Leona, Luis, and Danella.  
We joked and talked. But the days emotions came over me, and I excused myself. I walked to a dark, empty room not too far from the ballroom, sat down on a couch and sobbed in joy. I was so happy those kids would be well off. After I was done crying, I just sat there for a while. I thought of my parents, somewhere in Europe, and of Rita, who was at home studying. That was our deal…she cuts school for the concert then she goes home and studies her ass off. Mainly, I thought of what cause I would help next. Maybe work in a soup kitchen for a while.  
I was so lost in thought, that I didn't realize I wasn't alone.  
"Are you okay?"  
It was Michael.  
"Oh, yeah. Just been a long day, you know."  
"Yes, I do. May I join you?" he asked softly.  
"Sure."  
He turned on a lamp so he could see where he was going. Then he sat next to me. The light was dim, but he studied my face.  
"You've been crying?" he asked concerned.  
"Just happy tears," I said.  
"They're the best ones to cry," Michael said. He leaned back on the sofa. "You seem to be the guest of honor. Spotlight on you. Not on me for once. Or least, until you left. Why are you in here alone?"  
"Guess I'm not an attention person," I said, smiling.  
"Hmm. I see. I don't like having all the attention on me sometimes, either."  
"But you're a worldwide superstar. There's no escaping it," I said.  
"I'm escaping it now, with you, aren't I?" he asked wih a sideways grin.  
"Yes, I guess so," I said, laughing a little bit. Michael smiled too, then sighed, and ran his hand across my cheek.  
"You're very pretty, Alexis," he whispered. The atmosphere changed.  
All I could do was stare at his face half praying he would kiss me, half praying he wouldn't.

*Michael POV*

I was leaning in to kiss her when-  
"Lexi? Where are you?" I heard Gary call. I dropped my hand and sighed.  
Alexis sighed too, and I saw disappointment in her eyes. But she didn't budge.  
"He's looking for you," I whispered.  
"I know. But I don't want to go," she said.  
I kissed her cheek. "Meet me tomorrow at the marina. I have a yacht there," I said.  
"Okay," she whispered.  
"Lexi!" Gary called, more persistent.  
"Go," I said, laughing.  
''What about you?"  
"I'll head out in a few."  
As she left, I sighed. I had a feeling I was falling in love with the very quiet, very beautiful Alexis Daniels.

**Rebecca here-I'm writing Chapters 4, 5, and 6 tonight, should have them uploaded tomorrow. I hope you guys love long stories...**


	4. Falling

**What will happen? Are Alexis and Michael meant to be?**

**I still do not own the songs or any of the Jackson/celebrity characters. I wish I was that lucky. RIP Michael ****:(**

**Alexis POV**  
I found Gary after I left the study, as the plaque on the door said. He told me that Michael was missing. I groaned and told him about our almost kiss, no thanks to him.  
"Now I feel bad. I should have figured…but anyway, I'm sorry. Go back in there, I'll make some sort of announcement that he went home, ate bad shrimp, something," he said.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm meeting him at his yacht tomorrow so no worries. Let's go party," I said.  
We did party. Michael ended up singing "Man in The Mirror" and he dedicated it to the organizers of the concert. Then, "Unchained Melody" came on through the DJ, and Gary asked me to dance, all exuberantly just to show off. I replied just as exuberantly, but I was laughing all the same. As Gary tried to waltz, I saw a hand tap his shoulder.  
"May I cut in?" Michael asked, bowing. We all laughed, and Gary stepped aside.  
"She's all yours," Gary said, taking little Leona from Michael. Michael put his arm around my waist, and he ran his other hand through my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder. I noticed that the lyrics were in Spanish. I loved it even more. Though I do not speak Spanish, I understand it perfectly.  
"He knows he interrupted us, doesn't he?" Michael whispered after a while.  
"Yes, he does. He is also sorry. He was going to let you know that you had gone missing," I said, laughing softly.  
"I love your laugh. And your smile. You don't smile much. Why?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.  
"I guess it's because I'm busy taking care of my sister, and worrying about my parents."  
"You shouldn't worry about that so much. They're not in dangerous areas. And your sister should try to help you more. But that shouldn't prevent you from smiling. You're beautiful now, but when you smile, you're just breathtaking."  
The bridge of the song was playing, and I smiled.

**Michael POV**  
There was no paparazzo. I wouldn't have cared if there was at that moment. All I know is that the music got to me, and she smiled, and that was it for my self-control. I kissed her. There was no tongue or anything…but it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. I stopped it before anyone could really tell. I saw Gary looking. Thank God not may others did. I still don't think I would have cared.  
"I should smile more often, if that would be my reward," she giggled.  
I hugged her, the said "Still on for tomorrow?"  
"It was never off."  
I pulled away. "Till then, Alexis."I squeezed her hands then left.

**Alexis POV**

He left after the dance. Man, the man could kiss the lips off a girl.  
Gary walked over.  
"I saw that. Not many others did. Just a couple kids. No one here would tell anyway. He needs a girl like you. Was he a good kisser? It sure looked like it.," he asked.  
"Yes."  
We stayed a couple more hours and then I drove home.  
Rita, who was in fact studying, sprung on me.  
"Well? Was he there? Did you chill with him? Did you get my autographs?" she asked.  
I tossed the mini memo pad to her. She squealed with excitement.  
I told her about the night, excepting the kiss, and the plans to meet.  
"Wow…I think he likes you, Alexis. Maybe even loves you. Wow…Michael Jackson." Rita said. "It's like a fairy tale."  
I headed to my room, since it was after midnight, and I stared out at the moon. I listened to this new artist I discovered on the Internet. His name was Gareth Gates. He had a lovely voice. He also sang a version of "Unchained Melody" that I liked. As I stared at the moon, I thought of Michael.

**Michael POV**  
I sat on the deck of my yacht, and stared out to the ocean. I thought of Alexis… that tomorrow night she would be up here with me. I was going to cook spaghetti. And I was going to sing one of my new songs to her, to see what she thought. I looked up at the stars and sighed. A few days ago, I was eager to go home and see my mother. I miss her terribly. Matter of fact, it's why I named the yacht after her. Now the thought of leaving Alexis here seemed too much to bear. I couldn't break her heart like that...hell it was breaking mine thinking about it. Times like these I wish I was a normal person instead of a global superstar. I want to give it up at times, but my fans mean the world to me. But Alexis...the girl just did something to me.  
It was clear, that I was, in fact, in love with Alexis Daniels, of Midway Rhode Island.

**Note from Rebecca-My fellow Americans, you should check out Gareth Gates music. See, I write these to the songs I put in the stories. I found Gareth Gates while looking for "Unchained Melody" and he does have the most beautiful voice, other than Michael of course. Check out Gareth's music, you won't be disappointed!**


	5. Realizations

**I still do not own the songs or any of the Jackson/celebrity characters. I wish I was that lucky. RIP Michael :( I still can't seem to quit crying, but dammit, I will finish this tribute story for my childhood idol.**

**Alexis POV**  
All day long, I thought of Michael. I was to meet him at the marina at seven. I went to work in a daze, and I couldn't stop smiling. Gary kept giving me these knowing looks and smiled at me when five o' clock came. I rushed to my house to get dressed. I was so glad Rita was at her friend Sara's for the night. I dressed in a black dress with spaghetti straps, and I put on my strappy black heels. Then I decided to leave my hair down. I put on minimal makeup, then I grabbed my green sweater and threw it on. The ocean air was cool at night. It was still six, and the marina was only a five minutes drive away, so I turned on the TV and watched the news. It mentioned that Michael Jackson was still in town, as I knew. It also said that the benefit concert was a huge success. I smiled. Then the weather mentioned a possible storm tonight. I loved storms, and maybe I'll be with Michael when it happens. At 6:45, I decided to go ahead and leave the house. I grabbed the keys to my Sunbird and locked the door. Then I got in my car and headed toward the marina.

**Michael POV**  
I stood at the entrance of the marina, wearing jeans, a black jacket, a baseball cap, and sunglasses. I waited for Alexis to get there. When she did, I got the shock of my like. She looked amazing. She was wearing a black dress that did wonders for her body, her hair was down, and she was smiling as she got out of her car. I walked to her and hugged her.  
"Thank you for coming," I said.  
"Thank you for inviting me," Alexis replied, smiling still.  
I led her to my yacht, and I showed her around. We ended the tour in the kitchen. I know most sailors call it a galley, but it's my boat and I'll call it what I want.  
"Feel free to the TV. I still have to finish cooking," I told her.  
"You cook?" she asked, surprised.  
"Only on special occasions," I joked. "Really, I'd rather cook for myself when I'm on the boat."  
"What's the boat's name?" she asked.  
"The _Katherine_. For my mother," I said. I led her to the living room. "I'll be done in a little bit," I said softly. I kissed her cheek, then turned on the TV, and headed back to the kitchen. I heard Jeff Dunham on the TV. I rather liked him…or his puppets anyway. They were hilarious, and his shows always kept me laughing. Sure enough, I heard Alexis laughing. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I was planning to eat on the deck, but there was supposed to be a storm, plus I wanted to watch the show. So as the sauce was simmering, I had the driver go out to sea a little ways. He was the only other one on the boat, and he was sure to give me privacy. He always did when I wished to be alone. Soon, I made our plates, and I carried them into the living room.  
"Consider yourself lucky. I rarely allow people to eat in here," I joked.  
She smiled. "Thank you, this looks delicious."  
We ate and talked. I told her about my mother and my siblings, and the things we did when we were together. She told me about her parents some more, and of her trips to Puerto Rico. She also talked about her sister Rita's grades in school, and how different they really were. We were both laughing and talking long after we finished eating.

**Alexis POV**  
After I helped him with the dishes, he asked me to join him on the deck. I said yeah, and grabbed my sweater. After I did, he took my hand and led me up the steps to the deck. We sat in the seat at the bow. He held my hand and started talking about his music.  
"I do have this one song…I would like to sing it and see if you like it, if you don't mind?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"Okay. It's called 'The Way You Make Me Feel'. I started a few months ago, and it still isn't finished," he said, smiling sadly.

Hey pretty baby with the High heels on  
You give me fever Like Ive never, ever known  
You're just a product of Loveliness  
I like the groove of Your walk, Your talk, your dress  
I feel your fever From miles around  
I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town  
Just kiss me baby and tell me twice  
That youre the one for me  
The way you make me feelYou really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone  
I like the feelin you're Givin me  
Just hold me baby and I'm In ecstasy  
Oh Ill be workin from nine To five  
To buy you things to keep You by my side  
I never felt so in love before  
Just promise baby, you'll Love me forevermore  
I swear Im keepin you Satisfied  
cause youre the one for me  
The way you make me feel  
You really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone-  
I never felt so in love before  
Promise baby, youll love me Forevermore  
I swear Im keepin you Satisfied  
cause youre the one for Me . . .  
The way you make me feel  
You really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone  
The way you make me feel  
You really turn me on  
You knock me off of my feet  
My lonely days are gone

"Wow," I said. "I love it."  
"Really?"  
"Really," I said, smiling.  
He smiled, too, then kissed me.

**Michael POV**

Kissing her was magic. It got a little deeper than last night…okay more than a little. But kissing that girl just turned me inside out. Soon, it started raining, so I took her hand and headed back in. We settled on the couch and turned the TV on, and watched some movie that Alexis liked. I was too busy being with her to notice much. We were giggling on the couch to the movie when, thirty minutes later, Jacob, the driver, came down from the cab.  
"I think we should wait until the storm passes before we head back to the marina," the driver came down to inform me. He nodded to Alexis. "Sorry to interupt, miss," he added.  
"I agree, Jacob. Have any clue when that might be?" I asked, concerned.  
"Well, the radar shows it upstairs. Care to come look?" he asked.  
"Sure. Alexis, I'll be right back," I said, kissing her gently. She smiled and blushed. I headed up with Jacob.  
"Michael, what the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked, sternly.  
"What are you talking about, Jacob?" I asked. I knew damn well what he was talking about.  
"That girl downstairs. She doesn't look like the occasional groupie. And you don't normally bring girls on the yacht. So unless she is something special, you better have a serious explanation-"  
"She is something special, Jacob. I've even started writing a song for her…or at least, I have a melody in place…Jacob, I love her," I said, looking at him.  
He looked dumbfounded.  
"Mike, you know that you can't stay here with her," he said sadly.  
"I know. I think I have a plan," I said.  
"You think she'll go with you? She doesn't seem the type, Mike."  
I ignored him. "How long till the storm passes?"

**Rebecca here-yes I know, a cliffhanger. I'm mean :) not really but I do have chapters 6-9 written down, i just need to type them and upload them. sorry its taking so long, but I have work to do too. I just got a new job but I will keep writing. Oh, and on October 30th, the Michael Jackson _This is It_ tour will be in theaters. It's a complimation of rehearsals, behind the scenes, and interviews with people who were close to Michael. If you are a true MJ fan, then check it out!**


	6. Running Out of Time

**Yeah I don't own anything blah blah blah lets get on with the story. Thanks for waiting, I'm uploading 1 more chapter, and I'll upload 2 more tomorrow.**

*Alexis POV*

The storm ended about an hour later, and Michael walked me to my car. The rain made the air smell fresh, and the stars were shining beautifully in the night.  
"Beautiful night," Michael said, mirroring my thoughs and looking skyward.  
"It is," I said, leaning against my car. He stood beside me, and took my hand. We stood like that for a while, then he sighed.  
"Alexis, I need to tell you something," he said.  
"Okay?" I asked, confused."It's a hard thing to say," he said, looking like a lost little boy."You can tell me anything Michael," I said, concerned,"Well, okay. I know we just met yesterday, but I think that I'm in love with you," he said, actually cringing, waiting for my respnse."Are you sure? I'm not just some groupie that-""No, Alexis," he said, interrupting me. "I know that. You're smart, you care about others more than yourself, and you're just so damn beautiful that I can't believe a man hasn't caught you yet."  
"Michael," I said, remembering an important fact. "you are an international superstar. I'd hardly get to see you, and I don't expect you to leave your fans for me.""I'll work it out. Matter of fact, in June, I'm having a summer vacation of my own. Why don't you and Rita join me there? I know you could use the break and Rita would love California," Michael said."I have work-""I'll take care of it, Alexis. Please, I leave for Berlin in two days. I don't want this to end right away," he was then, in that moment, with him looking so sad and innocent, that I fell completely head over heels in love with him. I wrapped my arms around him, noticing that he was much taller than I thought."Michael, I love you, too. And I'd be honored to be with you in California," I dipped his head down, and kissed me so passionately I thought I would faint on the spot.

**Michael's POV**  
With that promise, I had more life thn ever in me. The next day was the best of my life. Alexis, Rita, Gary, and I went to the beach and stayed the _entire_ day. Rita and Gary decided they wanted to stage a water balloon attack on Alexis and me. It soon turned into a free for all, with Alexis pulling out a couple of SuperSoakers. Alexis and I won, but then she turned the watergun on me. I got completely soaked, so I got my revenge by throwing her into the ocean.  
The sun started to set, we headed back to the _Katherine_ where we changed clothes. I had invited them all to stay the night on the yacht. I had Jacob to take us a few miles out to we were all in dry clothes (Alexis looked gorgeous in her red sundress), it was time to cook. I made the steaks, while Alexis fixed salad and Gary baked his legendary potatoes. Rita was supposed to make cheesecake, but she ended up making a mess instead, so Alexis saved the day by fixing the cheesecake.  
We ate out on deck, and enjoyed the sunset. I ended up turning on the lantern lights and some music (not mine). We ate and joked and laughed all through dinner and dessert. Gary did an accurate and hilarious impression of Alexis's reaction when I pulled her into the ocean. Alexis retaliated by doing an impression of my face when she soked me with the water gun. It was a fun time and we just joked and relaxed into the night. I actually felt like a normal guy for once, and not just Michael Jackson. No one was star-struck. No one asked me for autographs. It felt amazing.  
After ten o'clock, Gary and Rita "got tired" and headed to the rooms I had showed them that morning. They were obviously giving Alexis and I some time alone, which I was grateful for. We went to the bow, where there was a cushioned seat big enough to be a king sized bed, and we sat for a while in silence. I had my arm around her and I played with her a few minutes, she spoke.  
"Michael, we're not going to do anything tonight, are we? Cause I'm not-"  
"No, Alexis. We're not doing anything you don't want to do," I said quietly, kissing the top of her head. She sighed. She was in another world.  
"What's wrong?" I asked softly.  
"I just can't believe the past few days have happened. And once I'm used to it, you have to leave," she whispered.  
"Hey, look at me," I said, pulling my arm away so I could look at her. When she turned, I took her face in my hands. "I know it's been unbelievable, but I don't regret a minute, no, a second of it. You've given me a brand new reason to live for. And I'll see you in less than two months. I'll call whenever I can, I'll write, I'll e-mail, whatever it takes to keep in touch with you. I do know one thing. Tomorrow isn't a goodbye, cause I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."  
She closed her eyes, then I realized she was crying. So I kissed her hands, her cheeks, her eyes, then I found her lips. This kiss was so sweet and gentle, that I didn't want to love another woman again. We kissed like that for a while. When we stopped, it was well after midnight and Jacob was heading back to the marina slowly.  
We lied down on the "ocean seat" as I call it. We watched the stars and talked for a bit. Then I realized that Alexis was asleep. I got up slowly, then went inside to grab a blanket. I lied back down beside her, then put the blanket over both of us. I put my arms around her, then drifted off to sleep.


	7. Not a Goodbye

**Anyone going to check out the MJ movie? I know I am! Too bad he's not here to see how much we truly love him!  
I don't own anything blah blah blah lets get on with the story. **

**Alexis POV**

I woke up in an absolutely huge bed. And on the bed was a note.  
_Alexis,  
Gary and Rita woke up, so we went to get breakfast.  
I really did not want to wake you up, so I carried you to my room.  
If you wake up before I get back, I love you, and I'll see you  
Love,  
Mike_

I replayed the night before in my head and I guess I dozed off again. I woke up about thirty minutes later to Michael's face. He had his arms around me and he was humming. It was so beautiful.  
I shifted and smiled.  
"Morning, beautiful," he said, grinning.**(Rebecca here-cutest Michael grin was in the Speed Demon short movie. That's how Michael looks in this story, if you guys were wondering. Now back to the show!)  
**"Same to you. What time is it?" I asked.  
"Almost eleven. I bought you breakfast. Rita says you love bacon and cheese biscuits," he said, waving a bag.  
"I'm not that hungry," I said sitting up. He was leaving today, and that made me sick to my sat up, too.  
"Lexi, it won't be that bad," he said.  
"I know. It still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to miss you like crazy," I said.  
"You think I won't? You will be running through my mind every second of the day. Hey, drive me to the airport. It'll give us more time together," he suggested.  
I smiled.  
"Sure. Why not?"

**Michael's POV**

At four, it was time to go. I was dressed in blue jeans, a white tank top, and a black hoodie. Alexis was in black jeans and a red zip up sweater. She drove to the airport, and we talked about our plans for the vacation. They were going to stay at Neverland with me. Even Gary, who I'd invited last night. I also wanted her to meet my mother, but I didn't want to voice that out loud. Soon we had arrived at the airport. I put my hood and glasses on, and kept my head down. As I showed the woman at the desk my passport, she almost lost it, but Alexis hushed her.  
As we waited (very far away from the desk) for my plane to board, Alexis and I talked some more. The call came for my plane. As I picked up my carry-on and turned to Alexis, I froze. I didn't want to be Michael Jackson anymore. I just wanted to be Michael, and stay with Alexis in Rhode Island. I didn't want the fame  
She seemed to hear what I was thinking.  
"Go, Michael. Your fans are waiting," she said softly.  
I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
"Till June, Alexis," I said.  
"Till June, Michael," she replied back softly.  
I headed to the gate, and when I handed the guard my tcket, I looked back.  
Alexis was crying. And I lost my damn mind. I ran back to her, dropping the carry-on, and I picked her up off her feet, and kissed stayed like that until I felt a hand tap my shoulder.  
"Mr. Jackson, it's time to go," the guard said, with a sad nod in Alexis's direction. It meant he understood.  
"Goodbye, Michael," she whispered,  
"Goodbye, Alexis. I love you so much."  
"I love you, too. More than you can imagine," she replied.  
I waled away from her, and as I entered the terminal, I looked back again, knowing how stupid I was for doing it. She waved at me, smiling through her tears. I waved back, fighting the urge to run back again. Then I walked in the terminal, with tears falling down my own face.

**Hi, it's Rebecca again. A short chapter, a sad ending, I know, but Alexis is going to get some prety big (but happy) surprises in the chapters to come. Plus, her mother makes her debut, and it's something you do not want to miss. Thanks for the reviews, guys, and keep them coming!**


	8. Butterfiles

_Hey all, Michael and Alexis are back. Now you get to meet Alexis's mother.  
Yeah yeah yeh, I don't own anything._

**Alexis POV**

**It had been a week. I had seven more to go until I saw my rockstar boyfriend. Wait, not rockstar. SUPERstar. Gary thinks it's romantic, and I practically have to pay Rita to shut her up.**

**Today I received an email from my mother, and it shocked me.  
**_**Alexis Rose,  
**__**I'm in Germany still, and I have just gotten back from of the most astonishing times of my life.  
**__**I attended a Michael Jackson show last night. Directly after, my commanding officer called me over and Michael Jackson himself came to me and asked me to dinner for this evening. Alexis, dear, we spoke of nothing but you.  
**__**You should, of course, have no worries about me going to the press, mi querida. You two do seem to be careful enough. The man is completely and totally in love with you. He absolutely adores your sister, and he considers your friend Gary to be a close friend also. He's mentioned to me that he plans to take you three to California with him in June.  
**__**I just wrote to say congratulations on making such a wonderful catch with Michael, honey. He misses you like crazy, I can see it in his eyes.  
**__**I also miss you and your sister dreadfully. I'll be home in December.  
**__**A kiss,  
**__**Mom**_

**So Michael had really gone through the trouble of finding and meeting my mother to tell her about us. It melted my heart.  
****I spent the next three weeks working and watching TV. The news said it was televising one of Michael's concerts live soon.  
****That third week, and four weeks to go, the concert aired. It was the last show he was doing in Germany.  
****He did his classic songs ("Thriller" "Beat It"), and he also sang "Bad" and "Leave Me Alone". Then, the man I missed so much spoke.**

**Michael POV  
****I waited till after "Leave Me Alone" then I took my hat and coat off, and handed them to a stage hand.  
**"**This concert is being televised to my homeland, America. I love all my fans worldwide, but there is nothing like connecting to my home," I said, smiling. "Right now, there's someone special I'd like to dedicate my next song to. I met her a few weeks ago, and I miss her so much. She is in America, and if she is watching this, then here is a coded message for her that we made up. 143637* This song is for her."  
****I cued the band, and they started the music.**

**All you gotta do is walk away and pass me by  
Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah  
And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when I'm trying to get through  
To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
I just wanna touch you  
[Chorus]I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside  
All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real  
You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me  
I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true  
Oh baby you give me butterflies  
[Chorus]I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside  
If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
Guide you to the light babe  
If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
'Til the end of time  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
****And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
****You give me butterflies inside**

**After I finished with that song, I continued with the show and finally I reached "Billie Jean", the end of the show. I headed back to the hotel. I checked the computer and I laughed because Rita had send me a message.**

_**Way to go, smartass.  
Now every girl in America is going to say that song was for them.  
You, my friend, are a damn genius.  
Note the dripping sarcasm, if you please.  
Love,  
Reet  
P.S.**__** She knows, she cried, and she smiled your smile.**_

**Another message was from Gary, who was coming to Neverland with us.**

_**Amazing job tonight.  
But you know that every paper, news station, tabloid, etc. in the world is going to want to know who the girl is.  
My lips=sealed.  
**__**Gary**_

**I laughed, replied to them both, then lied back on my bed, wanting to get some rest. But 5 minutes later, the phone rang.  
**"**Yes?" I asked, kind of aggravated.  
**"**Michael." It was my mother.  
****I changed my tone. My mother is the most perfect woman ever.  
**"**Mother, how nice to hear you." I meant it. "How are you?"  
**"**Just wonderful. Your show tonight was awe-inspiring, sweetie."  
**"**Thank you, Mother."  
**"**So, who is this lovely young girl you speak of on TV?" she asked mischievously.  
**"**You'll meet her in June. Her name is Alexis, and I know you will love her. She's from Maryland."  
**"**Well, Michael, it was a beautiful song. I feel she is a wonderful girl if my beautiful son has fallen for her."  
**"**She is, Mother."  
****We caught up, and she told me to get some sleep. I lied back down and smiled.  
****Only three more weeks.**

*_143637 is code for I love you always and forever. Michael returns to Alexis in the next chapter!_


	9. In the Air

**Ahh I love being back in business. After this chapter I'll start my Frankie J story.  
****Don't own nothing.**

**Alexis POV**

**There was only one more week left. I was at the supermarket and I heard "Butterflies" on the radio. I smiled and laughed when the announcer said:  
"That's the song Michael Jackson dedicated to a mystery girl two weeks ago at his last concert in Germany."  
****I gasped when I heard what he said next.  
**"**We have Michael on the phone with us and boy oh boy do we have questions. Michael, every girl in America seems to think Butterflies is about her, What do you say to that?"  
****Michael laughed.  
**"**It's obviously to only one girl. But I guarantee you it's none of the girls who have called radio stations or TV stations. The girl and I have talked at legnth and her confidentiality is one of the most important things to me."  
**"**Michael you sound like she's important to you. Are you in love with her?"  
**"**I very much am. She has changed me in ways that I could not believe." I smiled, hearing this.  
**"**Wow. MJ in love at last. So where you at, man?"  
**"**Rhode Island, actually, to visit some close friends. Then I'm off to California for a desperately needed vacation.," Michael said. I heard customers around me buzzing with excitement. I tried to keep my grin hidden. I hurried through the line as I heard the DJ say,  
**"**Really? Well, then, good luck in love and life man."  
****I got my groceries in the car and I sped to my place. Thank God there was no cops on the way. I saw a familiar looking Trans Am in my driveway. I got out the car, raced up the stairs, and opened the door.  
****There he was looking so perfect, looking through a photo album.  
****He looked up as I stood in the door, and smiled. He stood up and held open his arms. ****I ran into them, and he lifted me up off the ground and spun me around, kissing me. His hair was pulled back. He was wearing a black button down shirt, blue baggy jeans, and black tennis shoes.  
****Rita came in smiling.  
"Told you she'd be happy."  
**"**Well, start packing," Michael said. "It's off to California tomorrow."  
**"**What about my job?" I asked.  
**"**Gary said you'd won a trip to California and he's going too," Michael said simply.  
**"**I already packed her stuff and mine so all we need to do is chill," Rita said.  
****Michael helped me bring in the groceries. He got his bags out of the car and had presents for Rita and Gary and me. Gary arrived at six. Michael handed Rita a set of silk (real silk) pajamas. Green, her favorite color. He also gave her a pair of white gold bangle bracelets. He handed Gary a cookbook signed by Julia Child, and another book. **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**, the French version. Gary loves that book. ****He turned to me and handed me a delicate glass figurine of a rose and a heart intertwined, a mix CD, and a silver velveteen box. ****I opened the box, and it had a beautiful heart shaped 14 kt yellow gold locket. The outside was lined with tiny sapphires, and the inscription on the outside said **_**Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie. **_**I took French in high school, so I knew what that meant.  
**"**I love you, more than my own life," I whispered.  
**"**You knew that?" he asked. I nodded, and it wasn't until he wiped my eyes that I realized I was crying..  
**"**Open it," he whispered.  
****I did, and inside was a picture of him smiling the smile I loved so much.  
****On the side with no picture, it had another inscription.  
**"**I love you, Alexis Rose Daniels, always and forever.  
****Love, Michael Joseph Jackson"  
****I was crying even more as I smiled at him.  
****After the gift giving, we chilled. We ordered pizza, and I paid for them. I was not going to let him pay for the pizza after the exquisite gifts he had given us. We played silly games, then we watched a movie. ****Finally at eleven, Michael sighed.  
**"**We have a 9 o clock flight in the mornig. We should get some sleep," he said.  
**"**Where are you sleeping?" I had to ask.  
**"**On the couch. Lexi, I'm cool with it. Go get some sleep," he said, kissing me sweetly.  
**"**Gary you staying the night?" I asked.  
**"**Yeah. On the floor." he said.  
As I dressed in my silk tank and short pagamas, I thought of this trip. I knew it was going to change me.**

**Michael POV**

**I got up at 5AM and Gary did too. We drank coffee (well, he did as I had a Coke instead) and we loaded up his van with everyone's bags. ****Rita woke up at seven thirty, and asked if I wanted her to wake Alexis. She was dressed in a denim miniskirt and a red tank. I had the feeling that guys will be all over her this summer. ****I told her that I'd wake Alexis. I walked to her room and smiled. ****Alexis was sleeping so peacefully, and she was smiling in her sleep. I wondered if she was dreaming about me. ****I nudged her shoulder gently.  
**"**Alexis?"  
**"**Mmm?" She opened her eyes and smiled.  
**"**It's time to wake up," I said.  
**"**Oh, okay," she said, more alert. "Let me get dressed."  
****I walked out and saw Rita watching the news.  
**"**I'm excited," she said, looking like a little girl.  
**"**I am too. Trust me, you will love it," I said.  
****Alexis walked out with a blue sundress on and black flats.  
**"**Ready? Oh, we're taking my private plane to protect you from the paparazzi. They're very eager to find out who my new girlfriend is," I said.  
****They all grinned and we headed out to the van. Gary drobe as Alexis sat in front. I sat in back with Rita. Rita kept me entertained with the goings on of her graduation ceremony, which drew a huge amount of laughter from the front when she got to the part of the mayor's daughter tripping and falling with her rear facing the crowd, revealing the fact she is a strong believer in going commando. ****Soon, we were at the airport.**

"**Mr. Jackson, you and your guests follow me this way, please," a security guard said, as more people got the luggage. We went through a backway to my plane. ****When we got inside the plane, Rita and Gary's reactions were hilarious. They marveled over all the stuff I had. Alexis just stared and finally took a seat. I sat next to her. Rita and Gary sat behind us and we all buckeled up. ****The plane took off and 20 minutes later, me and Alexis sat on the couch as Gary and Alexis started palying the Wii system. I noticed Alexis was wearing her locket. She gazed all around the plane in awe.  
**"**Little too much to take in?" I asled, playing with her hair.  
**"**No. I just can't believe how humble you are. You own all of this, but you act like a normal guy."  
**"**I told you, it's how I want to be viewed. But to tell you the truth, you, Gary, and Rita are the only ones who treat me that way. I'd give this all back if I could, but then again," I said, caressing her face and smiling. "Being famous led me to you."  
****She smiled and kissed me. ****We all fooled around. We had a baseball game. Me and Rita against Alexis and Gary. Being on a team with Rita was fun. She reminded me so much of Janet. ****Hours later, after we had lunch, the steward John said  
**"**Mr. Jackson, we're nearly there."  
****We all got back to the original seats and buckled up, after putting the game system back up. The plane landed twenty minutes later.  
****I smiled at Alexis.  
**"**Welcome to Neverland."**


	10. Neverland Challenge

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**I just firstly want to thank the following people for their reviews!  
**__***Jaha (thanks for the ideas!)  
**__***IvyRaven03 (thanks for the ideas!)  
**__***ThrillerGirl5  
**__***michaeljacksonlover  
**__***BangBANGxSkeetSKEET**_

_**Really guys it means a lot. Any ideas just review and tell me! **__**Now on to this story! Only a few more chapters to go! & I've changed my mind (thanks to IvyRaven03) Michael Jackson will NOT die in my story.**_

Alexis POV

I stepped off the plane and looked around in awe. I could see everything. The zoo, the midway, the house, everything. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Michael came from behind and put his arms around me, and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Like it?" he murmered.  
"I love it," I said, still in shock. Rita and Gary murmered their agreement.  
"Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone, and later, we'll take a tour," Michael said, taking my hand.  
"Later?" Rita asked.  
"Jet lag will be kicking in soon," Michael said as walked to the house, with Michael pointing at certain things and explaining. As we got in the house, Michael introduced us to everyone. I could have been imagining it, but Rita was eyeing one of the Latin guys with interest and he was eyeing her with the same interest. Leave it to Rita to ge a guy within the first five minutes of being here. Michael then showed us to our rooms.  
"They're in your favorite colors," Michael explained to us.  
Wait! How did he know what my favorite color was? I'd never told him.  
We got to Gary's room, and it was a deep red.  
Gary went in with a murmer of thanks.  
Rita's was next, and it was a bright green. She hugged Michael, then went in her room.

Mine was in between Rita's and Michael's. He opened the door and I paused. It was a deep ocean blue. Which is my favorite color. I touched the locket with the sapphires in the same color.  
"Did I get it wrong?" he asked, concerned. He looked so innocent and worried that I smiled.  
"No, Michael. It's perfect," I said.  
"Ok, well I'll see you later," Michael said, leaning down to kiss me. Then he closed the door quietly.  
I flopped on the huge bed. It was oh so soft.  
As I was drifting off, there was a knock on the door.

Michael POV

"Come in," I heard her sleepy voice say. I walked in and smiled. She was lying on top of the bed on her side, nearly asleep.  
"Mind some company?" I asked.  
"Only if you're planning on going to sleep with me," she said smiling, with her eyes closed.  
"Yeah, I am. I haven't had much sleep in weeks. I'll probably sleep longer than you," I sad, lying behind her and putting my arms around her. "I've missed you a lot, you know," I added, kissing her earlobe.  
"I've missed you too, Michael," she said, her voice fading.  
I watched her sleep until I, too, succumbed to my dreams.

I dreamt of her. She was crying, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. It was highly upsetting, because I've had this dream since I went to Europe. I awoke suddenly to find her gone. But I knew how jet lag works, so it was a matter of time before she came back. So I relaxed. I thought about a lot. I was thinking of all I wanted to show her here. Then I began going into dangerous territory by wondering if she'd ever made love with anyone before. If she'd want to with me. I pushed those thoughts aside for now. Instead, I thought of my mom. How would she like Alexis? I loved my mom with my entire heart but now Alexis owned my heart, too. If there was a conflict, I wouldn't know what to choose.

Soon I heard footsteps. Smiling, I closed my eyes and feigned sleep. I felt her lie back own.  
"Jet lag sucks, huh?" I said.  
She jumped. "Sorry, I didn't know you were awake." I laughed softly.  
"It does suck tho. Majorly. Go back to sleep," she said softly.  
"No. I should get to my room. I don't want people to talk. I'll see you in the morning," I said, kissing her softly.  
I walked to my room, got in my bed, and began writing phrases down for a song. I fell asleep with the pencil in my hand.

The next morning, we all woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast that Gary cooked himself, using a recipie out of the cookbook I'd given him. Afterwards I took them on a tour of Neverland. I showed them the zoo, where Alexis fell in love with Bubbles, and Bubbles grew attached to her, also. I let him out and he clinbed on her. From there we went to the train station, which was my favorite place. Finally we came to the midway, where Rita perked up. This is where Miguel worked. Miguel and her had eyes for each other all night last night.  
"You know, I can last on the Zipper longer than anyone in this place," I gloated. Gary and Alexis chuckled and Rita rolled her eyes.  
"Bet I can go longer," she said. She was trying to impress Miguel, cause he operated the Zipper.  
"I doubt it. Many have tried and failed," I said, teasing her. Rita ran over and got in a car. Miguel strapped her in, closed the cage door, and started the ride.  
"You have to last over an hour and 15 minutes!" I called. We watched the ride for 30 minutes. Then, sure enough:  
"Okay! I've had enough, stop the ride!" we heard Rita shout. Miguel stopped the ride, and helped Rita get off the ride, trying not to laugh. We weren't trying. We were laughing hysterically. Even Bubbles was clapping his hands and grinning.  
"You win," Rita said, stumbling.

Alexis POV  
We stayed on the midway for hours. Rita rode every other ride, but would not go near the Zipper. Lunchtime came, and after that, we stayed in and watched movies for a few hours. At twilight, Michael took me to a patio not far from the house, where he had KFC waiting.

"You eat KFC?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's the best," he said, grinning. He pulled out my chair, then he, too, took a seat across from me. We started to eat, both of us not saying much. I looked up at him and I saw that he was in another world.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking," he sighed.  
"What about?" I asked.  
"Nothing roo improtant," he said. Then he grinned.  
"Say, what about you, me, Miguel, Rita, Gary, and Janet have a water fight tomorrow?"  
"It sounds fun. Wait, you mean Janet Jackson?" I said.

I was losing it. I had completely forgotten who Michael was. To me and Rita and Gary, he was just Michael, a wonderful guy who'd been nothing but generous to us. I forgot he was a celebrity already. He was looking at me like I was crazy, as he nodded.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, never mind you'd be offended.," I said.  
"Tell me," he asked.  
"I forgot you were a celebrity. To me, you're just Michael. But to everyone else, you're Michael Jackson. I'm sorry," I apologized. He stared. Then he smiled, leaned over the table, and kissed me deeply.  
"You haven't offended me. I'm flattered that you forgot. And I'm so glad you don't think of me as a celebrity," he said, grinning.  
I smiled and blushed. "A water fight sounds great," I said.

As I got in bed that night, though, I wondered what had been on his mind when he said "Nothing important". Whatever it was, it made him sad. I wish I knew what it was, so I could try to take that sadness away. Maybe he'd be better in the morning.

I hope.


	11. Waterworld

**Oh my God guys, sorry for the long intro, but I have news.  
One, my notebook is missing! Wahhhh! But I have a good idea of what I had down so please, bear with me!  
****Thanks guys for the reviews they mean a lot. And one of my reviewers, IvyRaven03, is doing a Michael Jackson story too. I strongly recommend you check it out! It sounds as if it is going to be goood!  
****The first initial romance portion of this story is done in my missing book. Thre are two more chapters to post online before I get started on the epilogue. Actually, there are going to be two epilogues, but Michael won't die. I promise!  
****Also, someone messaged me and asked if "You Are Not Alone" is going to be in this story, and it will be! That song has a huge role in my own life…it was the first song I ever remember hearing. It is my favorite song ever. ****Now, on the the story! Water fight time!**

Alexis POV

I woke up the next morning, refreshed and rejuvenated. I thought of the water fight today and I smiled. It should be fun. Especially when the others found out Janet was coming. We decided not to tell them. I got dressed in a tight black tank and cotton shorts and headed downstairs. Michael was dressed in a white tank and black baggy sweats. Inappropriate thoughts crossed my mind for a milisecond before I tried to push them away. Rita had black shorts on too, but she was wearing a black bikini top accented with lime green. Poor Miguel looked like he was going to die. The guys pretty much looked like Michael, in ratty shirts and baggy sweats or shorts.  
"Morning, guys," I said.  
They turned and said good morning too. I sat next to Michael and we all talked about what would happen that day. Rita thought it sucked that she was going to be referee, but if she only knew that she really wasn't, and who would be coming to even out the numbers, she'd die then. I snickered under my breath as the doorbell rang.  
Sam came in and said 'Mike, it's your sister."  
I had to hide my face as Janet walked in, because I was laughing so hard, then I burst into hysterics when Rita fell out of her seat. Gary looked like a fish out of water. Miguel knew Janet so he laughed along with Michael and myself.  
"Guys, this is my sister, Janet. She came to even up the numbers. Sam is going to be referee. Here's how the teams are going to be. It'll be me, Alexis, and Miguel against Rita, Janet, and Gary," Michael said. Miguel looked displeased, but he smiled anyway.  
"Wait! Which one of you is Alexis?" Janet asked, looking suspiciously at Rita.  
I stepped forward. "I am."  
"Oh my goodness, Michael, she's perfect!"  
Janet rushed over and hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you so much, you've made him so happy," she whispered.  
She went back over to Michael. with a smile that meant everything good. He'd taken me yesterday night to meet his mother and it had gone well. Janet hadn't been there, and that was the one woman Michael wanted me to meet.  
"So, Michael, when does this thing start?" she asked, looking at Rita attempt to get off the floor, amused.  
"Oh, now. You guys ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah," we said. Sam went with us as we hopped on golf carts to get to the "battlefield" as Michael and Janet called it. When we got there, it was on. I started chasing Gary and Miguel was running from Rita. We were armed with water balloons, SuperSoakers, all that jazz. Michael was chasing down Janet and throwing every balloon he had at her. We were like that for hours. Finally, Sam (who had got his hit in buy dumping an entire bucket of water on my head) blew his whistle and signaled the end of the game. Michael had ended up dry while the rest of us were wet. That just wasn't fair.

Michael POV

We headed to the pool, where we were going to just chill. Rita and Miguel were chatting with me and Gary. Janet and Alexis were by the pool laughing about something. Probably Alexis forgetting I was a celebrity. I turned back to the conversation that Gary was having. A few minutes later, I heard a splash.  
"MICHAEL!" Janet screamed, obviously frightened.  
I went to the side of the pool and looked for Alexis. Then I felt a push behind me! I fell in the pool myself, thinking Janet had playfully pushed Alexis in the pool, too. But when I came up, there was Alexis on the side, dangling her feet in the water! I pulled her into the pool, again. Then Rita grabbed Miguel's hand and they jumped in.  
"Miss Jackson, shall we?" Gary asked, holding out his hand.  
Janet laughed and agreed, and in they jumped, too. We spent forever splashing, dunking and just plain goofing off with each other in the pool. When the sun began to set, we al sat on the edge of the pool. Rita and Miguel were flirting, Gary and Janet were giggling, and Alexis...well she was off in her own world, but the look on her face made me wish it were just us two there. She had her head tilted back and she was smiling peacefully.

Janet looked over at me then asked to speak with me in private. We walked to the fountain in front of the house. She took a deep breath.  
"Michael, you need to try to keep her in your life," she whispered. "When do they leave?"  
"Two months," I whispered back.  
"Well, when she does leave, it's going to hurt. Bad. For you both. But I mean it Michael, she is someone you need in your life. Even if it's just as a friend. I can tell that if you weren't famous you would keep her here forever, but life doesn't like the Jacksons for some reason. Please, don't let her slip away," she said.  
"You know I won't Janet. She's got my heart. You know she forgot I was a celebrity? Come on sis, you know how much that meant to me? She sees me as just Michael, a man who loves her. Sometimes I dream of giving this all up, but then the fans would feel betrayed." I said quietly, staring at the water. I didn't want to think about saying goodbye to Alexis. It hurt too damn much. I had thought about that last night when she had noticed something was upsetting me. I didn't want to upset her, too. I'd rather suffer in silence.  
But my little sister sitting beside me now wouldn't let me. My pain was hers, and hers was mine. At least I had someone else to confide in.


	12. A Couple You Don't Mess With

**Hola guys! Notebook is still gone, but I won't let that get me down. ****For all you guys that are not afraid to read stories about Michael Jackson with some *clears throat* racy and detailed details then go to this site:  
****.com  
****Also, this story is almost done. *sniff sniff* I've given up on the Frankie J story, but I may do another Michael romance. This helps me cope, and though I know he has gone, his memory lives on. Now lets get on with this story, shall we?**

Alexis POV

Janet left after dinner, promising to return the next day. As we were sitting in the dining room playing cards, Sam came running in there with a panicked look on his face.  
"Mike, they…the press…Alexis…" he couldn't get the words out.  
"Sam, calm down! What about the press?" Michael asked, looking so frightened.  
"They know about Alexis," Sam said, tossing a paper on the table. I opened it, and began to read.

_**MIDWAY COLUMNIST CONFIRMED AS MYSTERY GIRL  
**__**By Frederich Garrison and Hanna Jones**_

_Michael Jackson has kept us in the dark about his new girlfriend for months. But a source in Midway, Rhode Island has confirmed that his mystery girl is none other than Alexis Daniels, a columnist for the Midway News. __The two met at a benefit concert that Miss Daniels organized, and that Jackson performed at. The benefit garnered over a million dollars. Later at the after party, the source says that Jackson and Daniels shared a passionate kiss on the dance floor, unseen by most, but was captured on hotel cameras. __Most would be happy for Michael Jackson, but not us at the Enquirer. We have found out that Alexis is only 21 years old, and that Jackson is 10 years older. Why is he dating her? Is this to cover up the homosexuality rumors? Or is it just another cry for publicity. Whatever it is, we're not buying it._

"Dammit! I guarantee it was a hotel employee looking for money! I talked to the manager that night and he assured me that anyone who as much as breathed a word would be fired," Michael said, putting his head in his hands. He looked up at me.  
"Lexi, I'm so sorry," he said.  
"Don't be. It was a matter of time. Matter of fact, if you don't mind, could Sam go with me to the gates so I can do some damage control?" I asked. I had an idea.  
"No, I'm going with you. The press are vultures," he said, getting up and pulling on a button up shirt. Then we walked to the front with Sam. I walked out of the gates, despite Michael's protests.

I stepped closer so they could see me.  
"Okay, I'm Alexis Daniels. What are you so hell-bent on knowing?" I asked furiously.  
"How long have you been dating Jacko?" someone asked. I looked him in the eye. He was from the _National Enquirer.  
_"Long enough to know that's not his name and he hates when people call him that. What is wrong with you? What, you can't believe that man is just a human, like the rest of us? We love each other very much, Mr. Enquirer Man, and I don't appreciate your article. So what if our ages aren't as close as you'd like? I don't live to please you, and no one needs your approval. And I'll tell you one thing right now." I paused and looked behind me at Michael. He smiled and I kept going.  
"Anyone who reads the _National Enquirer _needs a reality check, cause most of the things you publish are cock-and-bull stories. You are right, I am Michael's girlfriend. But I don't see him as Michael Jackson the superstar, or Michael Jackson the freak. I see him as just Michael, the human being with feelings just like you and me. So write what you want, but one thing won't change, and that's how I view that man behind me. There's your eleven o'clock news story. Now if you excuse me, I have a life to get back to," I said, turning to go back inside.  
"Miss Daniels, wait," I heard a woman ask.  
I turned. The others were leaving, shocked, but she smiled at me and Michael.  
"I'm from ABC, and I want to just say that I am happy Michael has found someone with the guts to do what you just did. On behalf of ABC, I just want to say congratulations and good luck," she said. I smiled at her and she walked away.

I took Michael's hand and we walked back to the house.  
"Alexis, how'd you do that?" Sam asked, shocked.  
"I don't know. But I'm glad I did. Did you see the look on that _Enquirer_ guy's face?" I asked.  
"Thank you, baby girl," Michael whispered, kissing my hand.  
"For what?"  
"Sticking by me, for being my, what do they call it, my ride-or-die chick. You defended me like no other has done before," he said.  
I blushed. "I just wish they'd leave you alone. You're human just like us," I whispered.

We walked back inside, where Gary and Rita were waiting.  
"Alexis," they whispered.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're all over the news," Rita said.  
"I know they found-""No, Lexi. What you just did, it's all over the news, come see," Gary said, cutting me off.  
We rushed after Gary, to the living room where the TV was turned to ABC.  
"As we've been reporting, it seems hours after the world learns of Michael's lady love, that Miss Alexis Daniels, aged 21, is not tolerating anymore of the negativity that the press, particularly the _National Enquirer_, is giving her boyfriend. Mena Nothurp was at the scene."

"Alexis Daniels and Michael Jackson, one couple you don't mess with, now. Unless you want to be verbally attacked by Miss Daniels. This attack was obviously provoked and with more than enough good reason. Seeing her lash out to the press opened my eyes. Maybe it is time for the press to leave these celebrities private lives be, well, private. Here's what happened," Mena said. It proceeded to show my speech.

Michael was smiling, and he hugged me tightly.  
"I love you, Alexis Daniels," he said loudly, spinning me around.  
"I love you too, Michael Jackson," I squealed as he spun me faster.

Michael POV

I was getting ready for bed, still thinking of Alexis. She was amazing, and I wished I could just keep her here. But I just can't give up my life. My fans would be disappointed. But that doesn't mean I wasn't entitled to something for me.  
But then again, did I want this life for Alexis? Sure, she could handle it now, but 5 years down the line? 10 years? 50 years? I don't think her resolve could last. I loved her so much that I was going to let her go home and have a normal life after this heaven on earth came to an end two months from now. But I was definitely going to keep her in my heart, in my life. I fell asleep crying, knowing that we were both going to be hurt no matter what.

For weeks we had the time of our lives. We went to Disneyland, we went to premieres (since we weren't in hiding anymore), and I sent Rita and Alexis on a shopping spree so they could get dresses for an awards show. News of our romance still made headlines, but Alexis's reactions were hilarious. One headline said she was pregnant, and Alexis was blunt about this one. Mena Nothurp asked her about it and she laughed.

"Mena, I know how babies are developed. You have to have sex, and that's something me and Michael hasn't done yet. So unless I've slept with someone that I don't know about, then I highly doubt I'm pregnant. Actually, Michael's more pregnant than me," she laughed. My popularity was on the rise, and so was Alexis's. She had become a celebrity, but she threw the title away. I didn't care, as long as I had Alexis by my side.

There was a week left till they left, and my parents threw a huge barbeque. I sat and hatted with my mother as Alexis took my nieces and nephews on the rides.  
"It's so sad she has to go, Michael," my mom said sadly. "She's like a daughter to me. And she has made my baby so happy."  
"Mom, I'm not your baby. Randy and Janet are your babies," I said laughing.  
"No, Michael. I love all my sons and daughters equally, and you know that, but there is something between me and you. We have that real mother-son connection that I don't have with your brothers. Anyway, I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain that's going to come, Michael, but there isn't. And I'm so sorry. But I am not sorry she come into your life because she has made you smile again," my mother squeezed my shoulder. I squeezed her hand, and watched the others have fun. I could already feel my heart breaking as I watched Alexis spinning my niece around.


	13. Goodbye

**So guys, this is the last chapter of the initial romance between Alexis and Michael, mostly in Michael's POV. It is the longest chapter by far. Warning, there is a bit of sexuality (not too graphic, I promise!). Michael says goodbye to Alexis so there may be tears. But I still have TWO epilogues to write! Then I will do another MJ story. Thanks for the reviews guys it means so much. Ending the story is breaking my heart but all good things must come to an end.**

Michael POV

It was Alexis's last full day at Neverland. Gary had left this morning, Alexis had taken him to the airport. Later in the evening, I was waiting on Alexis.I was taking her out to eat. I was dressed in all black except for my tie, which was red. I was talking to Sam, when I saw him stare over my shoulder, wide-eyed. He sucked in a breath and smiled.  
"Your lady awaits you," he said. I turned and I believed my heart stopped. The dress she was wearing was doing wonders for her. It was off the shoulder, and I could see her tanned skin. Her hair looked amazing, and her eyes looked smoky and mysterious.  
Alexis was stunning.  
"Wow," I said, taking her hand and looking down at her. She smiled nervously.  
"I can say the same. You look amazing," she said.  
"No, honey. No one will be able to see me with you beside me," I said. Yeah it sounded like a line a player would use, but I meant it from the bottom of my heart. "Shall we leave?"  
"Sure," she said, following me outside to the limo.

We got in the limo and headed to Chez Louis, one of my favorite French bistros. I had booked the whole place, so we could have dinner together in private. We went into the bistro through the back entrance. I held Alexis's chair out for her, and she took a seat. We ordered our food, but I couldn't remember what cause I was still in shock over how beautiful she really was. We talked and talked at legnth about everything except her leaving. As dinner ended, I stood up.

"I have a surprise for you," I said.  
She looked at me suspiciously as I got on the stage in the resteraunt. The music started.  
"I know you are leaving tomorrow, and I wrote this song for you. I mean every word, and I hope you like it," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back. I took a deep breath and began.

"Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not aloneI am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone  
Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and saysThat you are not aloneI am here with youThough you're far awayI am here to stayFor you are not aloneFor I am here with youThough we're far apartYou're always in my heartyou are not aloneWhisper three words and I'll come runninAnd girl you know that I'll be thereI'll be thereYou are not aloneI am here with youThough you're far awayI am here to stayYou are not aloneI am here with youThough we're far apartYou're always in my heartYou are not aloneI am here with youThough you're far awayI am here to stayYou are not aloneI am here with youThough we're far apartYou're always in my heart

You are not alone"

I finished and looked at her. She was crying as I walked down the stage steps, and I kissed her softly.

"I loved that song. You have such a beautiful voice," she whispered. I pulled her close to me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Look, don't worry about what'll happen tomorrow. Don't think about anything except the two of us, tonight," I whispered back, kissing her neck. She sighed softly.

"Michael, take me home," she said.

We got back in the limo, and on the way to the house, I kissed her sweetly. On her mouth, on her hand, on her neck, and on her shoulders. This was my last night to prove my love to her, and I didn't intend on wasting it.

Alexis POV

We got back to the house and he led me upstairs to his room. I was happy to see that there weren't any candles, it was dark. Most girls need those things to put them in the mood, but I didn't. All I needed was the man beside me.

A man who seemed more nervous than I was at the moment. He was shaking.

"Michael, are you okay?" I asked quietly, sitting on the humongous bed.

He sat beside me, and through the dim light coming from his bathroom, I saw him smile.

"I'm okay. I just want you to know something. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I just want to prove to you I love you. But I want you to show that you desire me as much as I desire you," he said, kissing my hands.

I don't know what came over me, but I sat on his lap, and placed my lips next to his ear.

"Then let me show you, then," I whispered, and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me hungrily and with so much passion, I thought I would faint on the spot. Michael had never kissed me like that before. His fingers were wound in my already messed up hair, and my hands roamed in his.

It was the most amazing experience. From that point, to where he stood both of us up and kissed my shoulders and my neck as he unzipped my dress, to the amazing lovemaking itself, which blew my mind, to where he held me afterward, humming the song he sang to me in the resteraunt. As I listened to the sound of his heart, I realized that I never felt so loved in my life, and I was almost certain I never would again. We fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling so peaceful it was as if nothing could bother us.

Michael POV

I woke up at five that morning to Alexis's beautiful face. Last night was like a dream come true, but it was time to get back to reality. And the cold reality was that she was leaving today. Rita and Miguel were due back in a couple hours.

I sighed and kissed her nose, and her eyes. She didn't wake, so I decided to get up and take a shower.

I enjoyed the warm water, because my muscles were aching all over. But the water couldn't dull the ache in my heart.

I got out and got dressed in only long black pants. Then I ran a hot bath for Alexis. I walked into the bedroom towel-drying my hair. Alexis was awake, sitting up with the covers around her. She had a sad smile on her face.

"I ran a bath for you," I said softly.

"Thanks. Do you think you could rub my shoulders while I was in there, though? They hurt really bad," she saud, wincing. She wasn't faking.

"Sure, I can," I whispered, picking her up, covers and all. I set her on her feet in the bathroom. She shrugged the covers off of her and stopped in the bath, which was more like a mini inground pool. I squatted behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, which were extremely tense.

I was still massaging her shoulders when she winced.

"I need to wash the hairspray out of my hair, but it hurts," she said.

I took the shampoo, and a cup, and I began pouring water of her hair, then I put shampoo in my hands, and massaged it into her scalp.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to her. I began rinsing the shampoo put of her hair. Then I gave her one of my robes when she got out of the tub.

We walked back to my room, where I grabbed a hairbrush.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I'm going to brush your hair," I said simply, sitting on the bed with my back against the headboard. She leaned against me, and I began to brush the stubborn tangles out. Soon her hair was silky smooth and I began running my hands through it.

We fell asleep like that, and in no time it seemed, Rita knocked on the door.

Careful not to wake Alexis, I got up, threw on a robe, and opened the door.

"We're back," she said softly. I could tell she was sad, too.

"I see. Have fun?"

"Yeah. You?"

"We did. I wrote her a song. Want to hear it?"

Rita nodded and we walked to my studio. I pushed a button and the song started to play.

After it was done, Rita wiped her eyes.

"I see you as a big brother, Michael. I wish things could be different, cause I know you belong in our lives," she said. I hugged her.

"I know. And I'm going to keep in touch. And if Miguel ever wants to visit you, I'll pay his way, because I don't want you to hurt like your sister and I are hurting," I said. "Do you want a copy of this? I have to make one for your sister anyway."

She nodded, and in no time, two C.D.s came out. I wrote her name on one, and Alexis's on the other. She left, and I headed up to my room, noticing that the staff was moving Alexis's and Rita's stuff to the plane.

I opened the door, and Alexis was dressed in a black T-Shirt and black jeans. She had boots covering her feet, but she was lying back down. I went into my closet and got my white button up shirt and put it on. Then I walked over to Alexis and shook her awake.

When her eyes opened, I kissed her.

"It's time to go," I said sadly.

She picked herself off the bed and took my hand. We walked out of the house and to the plane. Rita and Miguel were behind us. I handed the CD to Alexis.

"It's the song from last night," I murmered.

When we got to the plane, Miguel hugged Alexis and I hugged Rita. They both got on the plane, to give me and Alexis some privacy.

I pulled Alexis tight to me and hugged her. I think she broke then. She burst into tears.

"Michael, please, let me stay! I love you I can handle it, I don't want to go," she sobbed, nearly collapsing.

I held her tightly, supporting her. But I was crying too.

"Alexis, I'm not dooming you to this life. Please, baby, don't do this to me, you're breaking my heart."

"You're breaking mine. I want to stay, ask me to stay, please," she whispered.

"I can't. You are the best thing that has happened to me, Lexi. And we're going to be in each other's lives. I love you and I always will. That's why I can't ask you to stay," I said, sobbing myself. I hugged her and kissed her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Michael, it's time," Miguel said, sadly gesturing to Alexis.

I helped her on the plane.

"I love you, Alexis," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Michael," she said, still crying.

I got off the plane, then turned. She was staring out the window. I pointed at my heart, then he. She blew a kiss at me. My heart couldn't take much more.

The plane took off, then.

She was gone.


	14. A&M Ep1Pt1

**Hi, everyone! Here is the first epilogue, and it is rather long, but knowing my lovely reviewers, they like them long! Please keep in mind that Michael still looks as if he was in the Bad era all over again. He was most beautiful then. ****Here goes, people!**

Alexis POV  
The weeks following my return were torture. I could not bear to hear Michael's name. I went back to work, to find that Gary had saved me from the press by saying I had moved to New York. He even suggested that I get a pen name, so I did. I chose Andrea Simmons. Gary's trick eventually worked. The press gave up looking for me, and my anonymous columns began picking up great reviews. However, one thing we did not expect was for Rita to get pregnant. Luckily, she had a high school diploma. She called Miguel and days later, with Mama and Daddy's blessing, Miguel came to Midway to take her to Los Angeles, where they would get married. I halfway hoped I would get pregnant, too, but that did not happen.

Weeks turned to months. I began to speak with Michael again on the phone and through letters. He constantly reminded me that he still loved me and he did not want to lose our connection. Neither did I and we kept in touch constantly after that.  
I also began to date again. Thomas Young, a person I graduated high school with, was interested in me and I gave him a shot, at Michael's encouragement. One of the first things Thomas asked me was if it was true I dated Michael Jackson. I was honest, and he knew we still loved each other and we kept in touch but we would never be together. He then asked me on another date. Michael and Thomas talked on the phone a few times, and Michael told me that if I could not be with him, then there was no one better he would want me with than Thomas.

Months turned to years. It was now 1993, and I was 25. I lived with Thomas in his high-rise apartment in Providence. My column is syndicated in every major paper in the US. I had gotten slimmer, and my hair was a light brown. Thomas and I were watching TV together when the shock of my life happened.

"_This is a Prime News alert. Pop star Michael Jackson, aged 35, has been accused of sexually molesting a 13 year old boy."_

Thomas looked at me, shocked.  
"No," he said.  
"There's no way in hell," I said. Thomas studied my face.  
"You need to go to him, don't you?"  
I nodded. "First, I need to write an article."  
I went to the computer and whipped of the following article in 20 minutes.

_**MICHAEL JACKSON IS AN **__**INNOCENT **__**MAN**_

_By Andrea Simmons_

_As someone who has known Mr. Jackson for years, I am sympathetic for my friend. As a member of the press, I am utterly disgusted at the way my fellow colleagues around the world treat this man, this human being with feelings. He may act in a somewhat different way, but that does not give anybody, and I do mean anybody, the right to classify him as a freak. Michael is not a freak. He is a kind soul who the world abuses just to keep the Benjamins rolling in. _

_Michael did not molest that boy. I smell a parent wanting a serious pay-off in this. Michael loves children and would never dream of hurting them in such a vile and disgusting manner. I can only imagine the pain he is in. Love me or hate me for what I say, but something is not right in the mix. If you care for Michael Jackson as I do, then you would feel in your heart that he did not do anything out of the way to that little boy._

_Michael, I now speak directly to you. Of all the things I have seen, this is definitely the lowest and most disgusting acts that someone has done to you. On behalf of the press, which you for the most part despise, I am so sorry for the hurt you must be going though. You are in my prayers._

I clicked send. A few minutes later, I received an e-mail from my editor.

_Wonderful job, Alexis. We are in shock over the entire thing, and are absolutely horrified someone would think such a thing of MJ. This will hit papers in the morning. Go to him, he needs you_

Thomas helped me pack, and touched my hand. He eyed the locket I wore to this say and smiled sadly.  
"Make sure he is okay. For your sake," he simply said, kissing my cheek. It amazed me that he put up with the way Michael and I were connected.  
"I'll be home when I can," I promised as I rushed out the door. It was 9 PM.  
I made it to the airport, driving 80 MPH the whole way. There, I ordered a ticket to LA. Then I called Rita's house to speak with Miguel, who still worked with Michael. I told him I was coming and to let someone know. He agreed and told me he'd pick me up from the airport when I got there.  
This was going to be the first time I'd come face to face with Michael Jackson in 4 years. I was nervous.  
The plane boarded and I spent all flight listening to the CD Michael had given me. It amazed me that this had never become released. We landed, and I spotted Miguel right away.  
"Take me to him," I said. Miguel nodded and we got in his car and hauled ass to Neverland.  
"Miguel, don't lie to me. How bad is it?" I asked.  
"Terrible. He doesn't speak to anyone but Miss Elizabeth Taylor," Miguel said grimly. "I told her you were coming, and she believes it will perk him up. He doesn't know you're coming."  
We sat in silence the rest if the way. When we got there, I hopped out of the car and ran into the house. There was Elizabeth Taylor, pacing back and forth, looking distressed. The she saw me.  
"My dear, please tell me you are Alexis," she said.  
"I am, Miss Taylor. Could you please take me to him?" I asked desperately.  
"Of course," she said, leading me to the room that contained the man I hadn't seen in four years. She knocked on his door.  
"Michael, there's someone here to see you," she said.  
The door opened as Michael was saying "Liz, honestly, I don't think I'm up for-" he stopped as he saw me.  
"Alexis?" he whispered.  
"Hi, Michael," I answered softly.  
He touched my face, as if to make sure I was real.  
"Elizabeth, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Alexis in private," he said.

Michael POV (**_insert screams of joy here_**)

She was so devastatingly beautiful. In this hell, God sent my angel back to me. Alexis. Her name sent shivers down my spine. She came in and sat in an armchair near the window. I walked over to her, hit my knees, laid my head in her lap, and burst into sobs. Everything I'd been feeling the past few days came bursting out, and it felt good to be vulnerable with someone.  
"Shh, Michael, honey, I'm here," she whispered, stroking my hair.  
"You came," I whispered.  
"You think I'm heartless? Of course I did, Michael," she said.  
I stood up and took a closer look at her. She was slimmer, and her hair was golden brown, different from the dark brown I was used to. But her eyes. They were the same light green I'd dreamt about in the past four years. She was wearing a black silk skirt, and a gray quarter sleeved sweater. My eyes rested on her neck. The locket I'd given her was still there. I raised my eyes to hers, and I was lost for words.  
"I don't know what to say to you, Alexis," I said. She stood up and took a deep breath. She stepped closer to me.  
"I'll talk. Michael, I've known you for years. You didn't do anything to that boy. And no matter what, I'm going to stand by you. Your ride-or-die chick, as you called it last time," she said, smiling as she remembered. I reached out for her face, and I caressed her cheek. She sighed and turned her head inward to kiss my palm.  
"How's Thomas?" I asked lowly.  
"He's on my side. He says hi."  
I felt so grateful to Thomas. He let her come, knowing the feelings we had for each other.  
I took Alexis's hand in both of my own, and placed them at my heart. She closed her eyes.  
"You feel that? That's all you, Lexi. It's because of you I'm still living. I was going to lose my mind until I saw you. You are my angel," I told her, almost in tears again. She opened her eyes, and I was shocked to see anger.  
"How could they do this to you, Michael?" she asked angrily.  
I squeezed her hand.  
"Alexis, please. Let me enjoy this moment with you," I whispered. I pulled her close and held her tight. I ran my fingers through her hair.  
She sighed and squeezed my shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, Michael. I shouldn't have been so angry," she whispered.  
I buried my head in her shoulders and cried. This time, though, I was crying of happiness. I owed Elizabeth so much for this one.  
"Michael, please, don't cry," Alexis said, close to tears herself.  
"Alexis, I'm crying because I am happy. You don't know what it does to me to see you. It's like someone sent you to save me," I said.  
She sighed. "I did come to save you. I felt like you needed me," she said. She looked me in my eyes.  
"I still love you Michael. You told me you'd always love me. And now I understand why you didn't want me to stay. But I'm going to always love you no matter what, and whenever you need me, I'll be there," she said, half-smiling at the wording of her last statement. I took both of her hands and kissed them.  
"I do need you. Please, stay with me tonight. We won't make love, because I respect and love you so much. But I need you to stay with me till this nightmare is over," I told her. She smiled.  
"You know I will. You didn't even have to ask."  
I hugged her again.  
"Thank you, God," I whispered.

**Rebecca here: these epilogues are extremely long,. So here's how I break it down, to prevent confusion. This is going to be called A&M, Ep1Pt1. The next installment will be called A&M, Ep1Pt2. And so on. Thanks for reading! PS I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK. But I don't use it anymore.**


	15. A&M Ep1Pt2

Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Alexis has very little input in this. It's Michael's turn.

**Alexis POV**

**Feeling his heartbeat made me want to cry. To me, his heart was the most sacred thing on Earth. Michael needed me and, as much as I tried to deny it, I needed him.  
****We sat up and talked about so much.  
**"**So, are you and Thomas going to get married?" he asked, sitting in the chair across from me.  
**"**I don't know, Michael. He has mentioned it, but I don't know if I want to be married," I sighed. Part of my reason was my heart belonged to the man across from me, but I did not let him know that.  
**"**Can I ask why not?" he asked. He looked in my eyes, but my eyes were traitors so I looked away.  
**"**I don't know. I just don't feel that I'm ready," I said. It was partly true.  
**"**How's your mom holding up since your father passed?" he asked, changing the subject.  
**"**She's doing okay. Um, she actually just found out she has lung cancer, and its untreatable, so you know, she has maybe six months left. She told me to come here, though," I said. It had been hell on my mom since gang members gunned down my dad during a stay in New York two years ago. She found out weeks ago she had cancer, but she was holding up pretty well.  
**"**I'm sorry, Alexis," Michael whispered.  
**"**It's not your fault. She's happy," I said simply. Then I decided to change the subject.  
**"**Tell me about your family. Are they doing well?" I asked. ****He laughed, and then proceeded to tell me about his brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. We laughed and carried on about them pushing him into the pool every chance they got. He spoke of Elizabeth fondly and often. I let him talk, to get his mind of of things. ****I studied him as he talked. He laughed and acted happy but his eyes were so sad. What had he done to deserve that? I wanted to help him. Actually, I was going to help him. And I wouldn't leave until he was out of this mess.**

**Michael POV**

**I kept talking to her, then I noticed her eyes drooping. Of course she'd be tired.  
"Alexis, go ahead and sleep in my bed. I can sleep on that couch over there," I said.  
"Michael, you don't have to do that," she said.  
"I don't have to, but I'm doing it anyway," I said firmly. "I insist," I said in a softer voice. She yawned and nodded, so I led her to the bed and tucked her in like a little girl.  
"You're the one going through hell, and yet you're taking care of me," Alexis muttered.  
"Well, right now, you're my number one priority," I said. I went to the couch across the room, and lay down on my back. I began thinking of her words from earlier.  
_"I still love you Michael. You told me you'd always love me. And now I understand why you didn't want me to stay. But I'm going to always love you no matter what"  
_I blinked back tears. I've wanted Alexis back with me so badly for years. I loved her with every bit of heart I had. She was the woman for me, and we both knew this, but the accusations were proof why I couldn't let her stay. Plus, another man loved her. Loved her enough for her to come back to me. I sighed and let the memories take over.  
_I was walking, trying to find the dressing room when I saw her. I think she was a volunteer for the concert. She was talking to Gary, so I stopped and studied her. There was something about her that made me stop. Maybe because she was real, not like the groupies that followed me day and night. Just as I was walking toward Gary, she turned and walked away. But she tripped over some cords and started to fall.  
Without thinking, I rushed and caught her.  
"You okay?" I asked her.  
She turned and I did a double take. She was absolutely beautiful.  
_Think, Michael,_ said a voice in my head, cause this girl wasn't speaking.  
"They should make sure the cords are out of the way,"I said, smiling. She blushed.  
"Yeah, I guess. Thank you, I'm fine," she said, and I had no choice but to let her go.  
I remember vaguely that Gary told me her name was Alexis, and the concert was her idea.  
"Great job, both of you," I said, smiling at Alexis the entire time. Then I turned and walked away.  
_*************************************************************************  
_Later that night at the after party I had some time alone with her.  
"Are you okay?"I asked. Alexis was in he study alone.  
"Oh, yeah. Just been a long day, you know."  
"Yes, I do. May I join you?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
I turned on a lamp, urned back to her, and froze.  
"You've been crying?" I asked..  
"Just happy tears," Alexis said.  
"They're the best ones to cry," I said as I leaned back on the sofa. "You seem to be the guest of honor. Spotlight on you. Not on me for once. Or least, until you left. Why are you in here alone?"  
"Guess I'm not an attention person," she said, smiling.  
"Hmm. I see. I don't like having all the attention on me sometimes, either."  
"But you're a worldwide superstar. There's no escaping it," she said.  
"I'm escaping it now, with you, aren't I?" I asked wih a sideways grin.  
"Yes, I guess so," she said, laughing a little bit. I smiled too, then sighed, and ran my hand across her cheek.  
"You're very pretty, Alexis," I whispered. _**

**I fell asleep, with memories of s still burning in my mind.**

**Alexis POV**

**I stayed in his bed after I woke up the next morning. I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, the most peaceful I'd seen him since I got here. I let my mind wander to that last night at Neverland. The night I gave him my everything. My heart, my soul. He had whispered the sweetest things in my ear, touched all the right places, and held me the right way.  
I guess I fell back to sleep, because I woke up to someone rubbing my hair. I looked up and saw Michael. He smiled down at me but I saw distress in his eyes. He was not pulling a fast one on me. I sat up and took his hand.  
"Michael, what is it?" I asked him.  
"Latoya," he simply said, nodding at the TV.  
"I cannot and will not be a silent collaborator in his crimes against young children... Forget about the superstar, forget about the icon. If he was any other 35-year-old man who was sleeping with little boys, you wouldn't like this guy," Latoya was saying.  
She was condemning her own brother. On TV, in front of God and everybody.  
I sat up straighter, breathing through my teeth. How dare she, that's her little brother she's talking about. Didn't she know she was hurting him?  
"Michael, I am so sorry," I said.  
He sighed, too my hand, and kissed it lightly.  
"It's not your fault, Lexi," he said.  
I sighed and squeezed his hand.  
"I'm not leaving you, Michael. I'm going to stay until this nightmare is over," I said.  
He stared into my eyes. I could see the vulnerability in his.  
"Alexis," he whispered, then he kissed me gently.  
I kissed him back, and I could feel it building up. I had to pull away.  
"So, um, what are your plans for today?" I asked, trying to compose myself while my hormones screamed at me for being a traitor.  
He gave me an understanding glance (my hormones screamed louder) and shrugged as he got off the bed and shut the TV off.  
"Talk with Elizabeth and Johnny," he said. Johnny Cochran was his lawyer.  
"Oh," I said. He smiled tenderly.  
"I can run a bath for you if you want. I know you are uncomfortable in those clothes," he said, running his eyes down my body. Okay, I was a traitor to my hormones but they were going to have to deal.  
"That would be nice," I said.**

**Michael POV**

**After I ran her a bath, and she was in the bathroom (without me) I flopped back on my bed with a groan.  
Alexis coming as quick as she did, it meant the world to me. I've loved her for so many years, and I knew she loved me too.  
I put an arm over my eyes. What the hell was I going to do about the Chandlers? What had I done wrong? What did they want? And why did they want it from me? I groaned again.  
"Are you okay?" I heard Alexis ask, and I lifted my head up off the bed a little bit. I smiled.  
She was dressed in a dark red boat-neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans. My locket dangled from her neck. I sat up all the way.  
"Oh, I'm just thinking out loud," I said.  
She sat beside me.  
"Well, you're not alone, Michael. I'm here no matter what you decide, and I'll support it," she said.  
I looked at her, wanting to kiss her but knowing I couldn't.  
"What are you doing to me?" I asked, then winced. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud.  
"What are you talking about, Michael?"  
I've seen you for the first time in 4 years. But you've already turned me inside out. Again," I said. She was silent for a moment.  
"Where can I go to be alone?" she asked, not meeting my eyes. I told her the patio where the pool was, and she let quickly. I hoped I hadnt offended her. If she left, I didn't know what I'd do.  
Forty-five minutes later, after Johnny left, Alexis hadnt returned. I went to the patio, and I saw her, sitting by the pool, her head in her knees.  
She was crying. I ran over, knelt beside her, and put my arms around her.  
"Alexis, honey, I'm sorry. I was terrible for saying that," I said squeezing her tightly.  
"No, I am. What am I doing? I'm practically engaged, but I'm making you fall in love with me again. All I'm doing is hurting you," she said, sobbing. "This is so hard!"  
"Alexis, I'm not falling in love again. I never stopped loving you, girl. And I'm not hurting. Look at me," I said. When she did, I continued. "Imagine how hard this is for me. But I don't want to lose you. Like I've said before, if I can't have you physically, then I want to keep you in my life as my best friend, because that is what you are."  
She sighed. I could see the hurt in her eyes still.  
"I'm sorry, Alexis, please forgive me. My mood swings are terrible here lately," I said, smiling.  
She smiled too. "I forgive you."  
****We spent the rest of the day talking about the case, and what we could possibly do. I showed her to her old room that night, half-hoping she would want to sleep in my room again. But she decided to stay in her room, instead.  
Two weeks went by. Elizabeth, Alexis, and I were around the dinner table talking when Elizabeth smacked her hand on the table.  
"That son of a female dog!" she shouted.  
"Elizabeth?" I asked, concerned.  
"Did the Chandler boy's dad want you to read a screenplay he'd written?" she asked me. Alexis glaned at me, curious.  
"Yeah, but it was when I was planning the tour," I said.  
"Aha! I think I just found out the reason why you're going through this. Now Alexis, I have a job for you. Tomorrow, you are to go to the courthouse and get anything you can, wearing this," Elizabeth said, pulling out a tape recorder.  
Alexis grinned, whereas I was shocked.  
"Espionage? That's not fair," I protested.  
"No, Michael. What they are doing to you isn't fair. I'm going to do whatever it takes to clear your name," Alexis said as Elizabeth nodded. I sighed. I hoped they knew what they were doing.**

Rebecca here- ooh, it's getting suspenseful. Be sure to check out Two Hearts One Dream by my regular reviewer, IvyRaven03, aka Jen. New chapters coming soon.


	16. A&M Ep1Pt3

**Hi guys this is the last chapter of Ep1. Then it's on to the final installment, Epilogue 2, which won't be as long but will have a lot of detail in it. Dum Dum Dum here we go!**

Alexis POV

I was at the courthouse under the name of Jacqueline Michaels with the tape reorder in my coat pocket. I looked around and saw who could be no one but the Chandlers. The mother was nervous, the boy sad, and the father too damn arrogant for his own good. As they entered the courtroom, I followed them until the door closed. I sat ourside on a bench and waited. I turned the recorder off.  
Two hours later, Mr. Chandler came out of his cell phone talking exictedly. I followed him discreetly a I turned the recorder back on.  
"Yeah...I know...well, I'll take him down. I'm going to get rich and in two years, no one will know who Michael Jackson is...no, I dont know if he really did it, but I don't care. All I know is that I got him."

That was all I needed to hear. I ran out of the courtroom back to Elizabeth's car, where she was waiting. I pushed play and that bastad's voice rang loud and clear. She gasped.  
"Oh, my god. I knew it. Good job Alexis. Now lets get this to Michael and Johnny," she said.  
We drove back to Neverland and found the two of them. We played the tape for them and Michael and Johnny perked up.  
"Alexis, that was amazing," Michael said, his eyes happy for the first time in two weeks.  
The next day, Johnny, Michael, Elizabeth, and I went to the courthouse. We were meeting the Chandlers.  
We sat in the conference room as they walked in. The boy looked at Michael in an apolegitic way. The mother kept her head down. But the father kept making goo-goo eyes at me. I felt a hand slide under the table and take my hand. I looked down, and saw it was Michael's. I looked at him. He was staring Mr. Chandler down. I'd never seen Michael angry, but there was a flicker of anger in his eyes then.

"You say you have something to share with us?" their lawyer, a redhead female, asked professionally.  
"Yes. First, may I introduce Miss Alexis Daniels? She is a close friend of my client's," Johnny asked.  
Their lawyer gave me a warm smile. "Miss Daniels, lovely to meet you."  
I nodded back. Mr. Cochran cleared his throat.  
"Alexis stumbled across something yesterday that, you, Bernadine, should know about. It's a very funny story, but let her tell it." He sat down.  
"Well, yesterday I had to come here to pay a traffic ticket. But it was cold, so I grabbed my boyfriend's jacket t stay warm. He's a detective. I saw Mr. Chandler, and me, as a reporter, followed him to get some information. But he was on the phone, so I got some water, waiting for him to get done.  
"Finally, I decide to leave, because he's taking so long, I'd leave. Then, later at home my bofriend came across this," I said, pulling the recorder out and pressing play. I studied Mr. Chandler's reaction. First shock, then disbelief, then rage.  
"I'll get you for this, you sneaky bitch!" he screamed, lunging across the table at me.  
Michael pushed me onto the floor and Mr. Chandler landed across the room.  
"Don't ever speak that way to her again," Michael said, looking down on Mr. Chandler with so mch anger.  
Their lawyer rushed to me, along with Elizabeth. She examined my arm, which hurt like hell but I could move it, and looked at Liz.  
"Elizabeth, get her out of here," Bernadine said. They helped me up and went through a door. Bernadine went back inside.  
"I'll get you an ice pack," Elizabeth said. She came back seconds later and pressed it to my very bruised arm.  
"Are you ok?" I asked her.  
"I'm fine. But when Michael pushed you away like that, I was so scared that he was going to kill that bastard. Michael loves you so much. He couldn't bear to hear that man talk to you that way," she said. We waited outside for a few minutes, then Johnny and Michael came out, both smiling.  
"We settled for two million," Michael said.  
"Two million, isn't that a little high?" I asked.  
"No," he said, then he looked at my arm and his eyes widened.  
"Lexi, I am so sorry," he said.  
"Don't worry about it," I said. He smiled.  
"Let's get out of here," he said.

Michael POV

The next day, it was like the weight had been taken off my shoulders. Alexis called Thomas to tell him what had happened.  
As she was on the phone, me and Elizabeth were arguing.  
"Michael, ask her to stay, She's leaving tomorrow!" she whispered angrily. I shook my head.  
"I can't. She can't have any part of this," I said.  
"I bet she can handle it. You're just afraid. But it's your life, even if you plan on spending the rest of it alone." Elizabeth sat back, knowing she had a point. But I wasn't asking Alexis to stay. That was asking too much of her.  
I took Alexis out dancing in the back patio of Neverland.  
"One thing we never did together," I joked to her.  
"You're wrong. Our first kiss was on a dancefloor," Alexis shot back.  
I looked at her, surprised that she still remembered.  
"Unchained Melody by Il Divo," I whispered. She nodded.  
We danced some more and ended up sitting by the fountain. It was cold, but it was December.  
We sat in silence, holding hands.  
But then something unexpected happened.  
Alexis turned to me, with tears in her eyes.  
"Michael, kiss me. Kiss me one time before I have to leave," she whispered.  
I looked in her eyes, and obeyed her command.  
Her lips were still soft and warm and fit mine perfectly. I put my arms around her and deepened the kiss, but I couldn't let it go too far. I pulled away from her mouth and kissed her forehead softly. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Sometimes I wish you weren't famous anymore, Michael. Then we could be together."  
That statement shocked me. It was the same thing I was thinking.  
"Life never gives us what we want," I said.  
"Too true. Well, I need to head to bed. I have an early flight," she said, getting up and leaving me at the fountain. I stayed there and thought a bit. This goodbye wasnt going to hurt like last time, because I know Alexis was going to be taken care of. I was so grateful to her for coming.  
I went to bed and dreamt of her, as I did everynight.  
I woke up the next morning and drove Alexis to the airport. I sat in the car and said my goodbyes there.  
"Alexis, thank you. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened," I said.  
"Don't thank me, Michael. I wanted to help you," she said. She smiled sadly. I pecked her lips quickly.  
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her tightly.  
"I love you, Alexis."  
"I love you, too, Michael." She got out of the car and walked to the doors. She turned and waved. I waved back. Then she went into the airport.  
I knew I'd see her again.


	17. A&M Ep2Pt1

**Epilogue 2 is here! Alexis goes through so much in these years. But Michael is there for her every step of the way.**

Alexis POV  
I was happy that Michael was going to be okay. We kept in touch and he even visited every once in a while. When my mother passed away he came out to see me (along with Rita, so she could come to the funeral). He and Thomas kept me sane as I planned her funeral.  
I was at Michael's wedding when he married Lisa Marie Presley, and I flew out to see him when the two divorced. He was really broken hearted. We had sat on the beach in Mexico (don't ask why, that's where he wanted to go), and he cried. I comforted him and a few days later we said goodbye again.  
Later that year, Thomas and I got married. I invited Michael and he came with a surprise: Rita and my then 6 year old niece, Mariah. When I said "I do" to Thomas, I saw Michael out of the corner of my eye deflate and wipe a tear from his eye.  
There I was, a 27 year old bride to the wrong damn man. Go figure. My husband was supposed to be Michael Jackson. But life didn't like me for some reason. At the reception, Michael and I danced.  
"You know this should be our wedding dance," he whispered.  
"Well, life never gives us what we want," I whispered back, smiling sadly. After the dance he kissed my cheek and handed me back to Thomas.  
Time flew by. I got pregnant, and 9 months later, on August 29, 1996 (Michael's 38th birthday, no less) I gave birth to a baby girl I named Sidalee Michelle Young. He was expecting a child with Debbie Rowe by then. On February 13, 1997, he bacme the father to a beautiful baby boy, named Michael Joeseph Jackson, Jr. When Sidalee was old enough to travel, I went out to see Michael and his son. He was eager to see my daughter as well, and said she was beautiful. When he held her, I saw joy in his eyes. That's when I asked him to be her godfather.  
"Only if you're Prince's godmother," he said, smiling down at my baby. I agreed, and two months later, we were godparents to each other's children.  
The years flew by. Thomas and I began to fall apart, and in the spring of 2000, we divorced after 5 years of marriage. He was seeing another woman, plus he just couldn't love me when I loved someone else. What hurt me the most was when he signed over his parental rights of Sidalee. Michael was there for me, and arranged for me and Sidalee to move to Los Angeles, in a condo not far from his home.  
Rita and Miguel were happy. Sari was eleven years old, and they now had twin sons, Diego and Josue. They were three. Michael had a daughter by this time, Paris, and we all spent time together. Even if Michael and I couldn't be together, I was enjoying being his friend. My columns were one of America's best reviewed, and my life was happy. Michael even stepped in and was a father figure to Sidalee. They joked about how they shared the same birthday.  
In 2003, after a day out with Michael and his children, Sidalee, who was now seven, and I had a conversation that haunted me for a while.  
"Mom, why didn't my daddy want me? And don't say he did, because he wouldn't have signed his rights away if he had," she said. She was extremely smart.  
"I don't know, honey," I said, sitting on a kitchen chair across from her. She was doing homework.  
"It hurts, not having a dad. The closest thing I have to a dad is Michael, and he treats me like his daughter. He tells me he loves me, he's there for me when I'm sad, and he just, well, he's there. And my real dad isn't," she said. I blinked back tears. Michael was supposed to be her father.  
"You know, Siddy, Michael and I have known each other for a long time. Way before you were born. He is a nice man. Your real father, well the only thing I can say about him is that the only good hing he ever gave to me was you," I said. She smiled.  
"Can I ask you something then?" she asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"May I call Michael 'Daddy'?"  
That stopped me in my tracks. I wanted to cry, because she loved Michael so much to think that of him.  
"That's up to him," I whispered.  
"Well, after I'm done wit this can I call him and ask?" she asked, her father's attitude coming out.  
"I'll call him right now so you can ask him," I said, going to get the phone.  
I dialed his cell and when he answered, I tried to keep my tears back.  
"Are you sitting down?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Lexi. Why?" he asked.  
"You are not going to believe what Sidalee just asked me," I said, walking toward the kitchen.  
"What?"  
"I told her to ask you, here." I handed the phone to Sidalee.  
"Hey Michael...I'm fine...yeah yeah it's almost done. I have to ask you something important. You are like a father to me and I was wondering if I could call you my dad?" Hey eyes were full of life. "Uh huh...ok...yeah I know...I already talked to her about it...really? That's so cool...okay, here she is, I love you, Dad!" she went back to her homework smiling.  
I took the phone, and went back into my bedroom.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him.  
"I'm perfect. Paris and Prince asked me if they could call her their sister the other day, they're so close. But wow...I was not expecting that," he said. "What about you?"  
"I'm fine. For the first time in two years, I feel happy that she can have a father in her life," I said.  
"I feel like she's mine anyway, so I have no problem in her calling me her father," Michael said. I touched my locket. There was a new picture in it. It was of Sidalee and Michael. I'd never let it get tarnished, I had it cleaned once a month,  
"So you're okay with this?" I asked Michael, smiling.  
"You know I am as long as you are."

Thats how those days were. Happy. Michael and I had reached an understanding zone.  
But of course, the days turned evil with the child molestation trial in 2005. Michael was 46, I was 36. Sidalee was nine, and understood what was going on. She spent more time with Michael those days, because I was needed at the newspaper everyday. I was now a column editor, but I still mantained my own.  
One day I was driving to Neverland to pick her up. When I pulled in and stepped into the house, I had to smile. All the kids and Michael were asleep. It was 9:00.  
The nanny, Grace, walked in.  
"Hi, Alexis. Here to pick up Sidalee?" she asked.  
"Yes. How'd it go with Michael today?" I asked.  
"Not so good. Tom Sneddon is a real piece of work. Don't ask him about it. He'd rather keep it out of his mind. I'll wake him up," she said. She pushed his shoulder. "Mr. Jackson. Alexis is here."  
He woke up, saw me, and smiled.  
"Time for her to go home?" he asked sweetly.  
"Yeah. She has school in the morning." I smiled back. He got up, and carried Sidalee to my car. He buckled her in and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," he said.  
"I love you, Daddy," she murmered.  
"I love you, too." He turned back to me. "You and these four kids are what keeps me going, you know that, right?" he asked. I nodded.  
"How have you been, Michael?" I asked.  
"I've been better, but hey, I got through this before. I can do it again." he said. "How about you, Lexi?"  
"Working overtime is no picnic. One girl wanted to submit a column talking about the evils of young love. I told her that she doesn't need to be so graphic," I said. He chuckled.  
"I know you love it though," he said.  
"I do. I love writing my column most of all, did you see yesterday's?" I asked him.  
"How people need to get over their own personal vendettas against celebrities and leave them alone? Yeah, I bet Tom Sneddon loved that. He reads your column regularly. He said once 'This is a lady I'd love to have in my corner'," Michael said, shuddering.  
"Not enough money in the world, Michael."  
He grinned and hugged me. "Thanks for being there, Alexis," he said, sighing.  
"No need to thank me. Being your friend is enough." I smiled, and got in my car.  
"Be careful!" he shouted after me.  
We got home and I put Sidalee to bed. Michael's verdict will be tomorrow, the same day as Siddy's last day of school. I hoped and prayed to God that he would let Michael be free.

June 13, 2005  
_We the jury, find the defendant, Michael Joseph Jackson, not guilty of child molestation.  
_Never had forteen words meant so much to me. I sped to the school to pick up Sidalee and we sped toward Neverland to see Michael.  
We drove trough the gates, notcing the fans and the signs there. We got out of the car and ran into the house. Grace was sobbing tears of joy. I ran into Michael's arms and kissed his cheek.  
He kissed my lips softly and then let me go, and picked up Sidalee.  
"I knew you were innocent, Dad. All it is is people out to get you," she said.  
"I know Sidalee. And if it weren't for you and Paris and Blanket and Prince, I don't know what I'd do," he said, hugging her, then putting her down.  
Paris tugged Michael's shirt.  
"What about Lexi, Daddy?" she asked. He smiled at me. "Lexi knows she's helped most of all."  
I just smiled. This man finally could be free once more.

**The last chapter will be done soon. Like right after this.**


	18. The End

**The final chapter in this story. Than you to all my wonderful reviewers you mean so much. Now I want ideas for my next Michael story! These stories help me cope. Here's the twist, I'm going to let my reviewers help me out with the next one, so if you haven't reviewed yet, then start! Muahs!**

**Alexis POV**

The four years went by, as we all grew closer. Michael and I were still not together, but we were in spirit.  
I began to get worried when Sidalee, now 13, told me of the new Doctor that was at Neverland. She said he was secretive, and he seemed evil. Kai, the cook, didn't care for him, either. I decided to talk to Michael.  
"Michael, something's up with that new doctor of yours. Siddy doesn't feel comfortable around him," I said on the phone.  
"I know, and I want to get rid of him but Harry tells me no. I don't know why," Michael said.  
I went to bed that night praying for him.  
On June 23, me and Sidalee sat in on one of his rehearsals for his new tour. We saw that he was going to have an incredible comeback. He asked us to spend the night, and we accepted.  
On the morning of June 24, I saw the doctor wheeling an oxygen tank away from Michael's bedroom. I stepped in front of him.  
"What in the hell are you doing?" I snarled.  
"My job," he said simply.  
"I'd suggest you quit or I swear, anything happens to that man in there, your ass will be fried. Do you understand me?" I said darkly.  
He laughed and side-stepped me.  
"Nice try," I thought I heard him say.  
I went to my room and tried to calm down. All day long I had a bad feeling something was about to happen. Something terrible. But I couldn't place what it was.  
I woke up the next morning with a start. It was 9 AM and everything was calm. I walked into the hall to get Siddy when I heard the doctor scream. I ran into Michael's room and gasped. He wasn't breathing.  
I ran to the doctor, pused him out of the way and started CPR. I couldn't feel his heartbeat. I was panicking. Not hearing or feeling his heartbeat was killing me. His heartbeat was the most scared thing in the world to me.  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Get a damn ambulance!" I screamed. "Michael, baby, stay with me! Don't leave you have to stay! For me, for Sidalee, for your children! Michael, please!" I was pleading and doing CPR. I saw him get his breath back little by little, and the paramedics had arrived. They wanted to work on him there.  
"No! There isn't enough time, get him to the hospital!" I screamed, running after them. I hopped in the ambulance, too, and watched them work on my Michael.

Michael POV  
It was dark. There was pain, unbearable pain. I wanted to let go of it all when I heard an angel's voice say  
_"Michael, baby, stay with me! Don't leave you have to stay! For me, for Sidalee, for your children! Michael, please!"  
_It was faint and distant, but I heard it. I willed myself to go to that voice.  
"Michael, honey, please, you have to make it. I need you here, I love you, please, I'll do anything for you to stay," I heard Alexis's voice above others. I was in an ambulance, that much I knew. I kept fading in and out of conciousness, but I kept myself hanging on to her voice. She had my hand, and I willed myself to squeeze it. She squeezed it back.  
The ambulance had stopped, and I was being wheeled somewhere. They made Alexis stay back. They shocked my heart, and I remember becoming more coherant.  
"Mr. Jackson, please, what happened?" the doctor asked.  
"Dr..Murray. Gave me, demeral. said it'd help. Said I needed it. I believed him," I whispered. "How am I?"  
"You nearly died, Michael. Thanks to that woman's thinking, your life was saved," he said.  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
"Outside in the lobby. With four beautiful kids. Three of them yours, I believe. You were lucky this time. I am going to have to keep you overnight, to observe you, but you're recovering well. Would you like to see anyone?"  
"Alexis," I said.  
He went outside and got her. She came back in, crying in relief.  
"Michael, I thought I'd lost you," she said, kissing me softly on the lips. I kept her lips to mine, deepening the kiss.  
"Michael, what was that for?"  
"You saved me, girl. You've been saving me for twenty years. I heard you, you brought me back to life. I can't take this anymore. Stay with me, Lexi. Be in my life, be my wife. I don't want to put this off anymore. I should have been dead, but thanks to you, I am still here. Please, Alexis, marry me," I said.  
"Michael, I've been waiting to hear those words for twenty years. Yes, I will marry you," she said, kissing me. "Doctor, go get those kids, please," she said.  
My children, Sidalee. Prince, Paris, and Blanket all came in.  
"Daddy, are you okay?" Blanket asked.  
"Yeah, someone said you were going to die" Prince said.  
"I'm fine. And alive, thanks to Lexi. Guys, I finally asked Lexi to marry me, and she said yes." I said.  
Squeals erupted as we were showered in hugs. I glanced at Sidalee. "And when I get out of this hospital, first thing I am going to do is adopt you legally as my daughter," I told her. She smiled through her tears.  
"I love you, Dad," she said. "Mom, is this really true? My name's going to be Sidalee Michelle Jackson now?"  
"Yes, and I'm going to be Alexis Rose Jackson."  
"Forever and ever," I said, kissing her. My life, almost gone, was complete now that Alexis Daniels, a girl who I met at a benefit concert 20 years before, had agreed to finally marry me.  
Life could not get any better. After our wedding, in which Sidalee and Paris were bridesmaids, and Prince was my best man, we all got together and pressed charges on the people who had, it turned out, conspired to murder me, Dr. Conrad Murray was sentenced to ten years in prison.  
After that trial, at our fountain in Neverland, I took my wife's hand.  
"Did you ever think you'd be married to me?" I asked her.  
"Honestly, no. But I dreamed about it every night." Alexis smiled. She had adopted my three children the day before, and was now legally their mother.  
"Well do you believe in fairy tales now?"  
"No, but I believe in you. That's better than all the fairy tales combined," she said.  
I leaned down and kissed her, so happy that my life was finally at peace.

**And thats it! I hope Michael has an Alexis in heaven, I really do. It's kind of eerie that I finsished this three months to the day of his death, but it's kind of fitting, too. Do you guys think this was a good tribute? Let me know! Rest in Peace, Michael Joseph Jackson. We will always love and miss you.**


End file.
